Être traqué ou être celui qui traque
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: ATTENTION WINCEST. UA. Sam, le jour de ses quatorze ans, apprend une terrible vérité: il est un homme-loup. Pour ne pas mettre en danger sa famille, il s'enfuit. Quatre ans s'écoulent avant que Dean ne le retrouve par hasard chez l'un de ses vieux amis.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

me voici avec une nouvelle fic Wincest qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que la première. ^.^

**ATTENTION** : je rappelle que c'est du **WINCEST**. J'ajoute également qu'il y aura une scène de **VIOL **et une scène de **SEXE**, normale, entre les deux frères.

Cependant, comme la précédent, j'indiquerais les passages de ce type. Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas en lire, pourrons ainsi les passer sans être affectés. 

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Être traqué ou être celui qui traque ?**

**Chapitre premier.**

Un jeune homme, avec son sac sur le dos, marchait en direction du motel, en sortie de la ville. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait à New Bern, en Caroline du Nord. Il était près de dix huit heures et Sam marchait à tout allure. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et son père lui avait promis de le fêter en bonne et due forme.

Assez petit pour son âge, châtain aux yeux bleus, il portait un jean, un tee-shirt et une veste marron. Il faisait assez bon à l'extérieur pour qu'il se balade ainsi vêtu. Le jeune homme vivait avec son grand frère, Dean et son père, John. Sa mère, Mary, était morte depuis ses six mois. Il ne savait pas exactement comment celle-ci était décédée mis à part que c'était un démon qui en était la cause. Depuis, ils chassaient. Non pas des ours ou des félins mais ils chassaient des créatures surnaturelles telles que les loups garou, les wendigos, les dames blanches, les esprits et les démons.

Dean était assez grand et avait dix huit ans. Il était brun aux yeux verts. Il aimait beaucoup plaisanter mais il adorait plus que tout son petit frère. D'ailleurs, il s'était donné une mission qui était de toujours protéger Sam. Ce qu'il faisait autant qu'il le pouvait. Sam l'aimait beaucoup aussi.

Leur père, John, était différent depuis la mort de leur mère. Ce qui était normal. Il s'était mis en tête de trouver le démon qui avait tué sa femme et changé leur vie. De taille assez grande tout de même, brun, il aimait énormément ses fils bien qu'il ne le montrait que très rarement. Quiconque connaissait John Winchester, le décrirait comme sévère, égoïste et jamais souriant. Pourtant, Sam savait que son père pouvait sourire et rire comme n'importe qui mais il ne le montrait qu'à ses fils. C'était quelque chose qu'il leur réservait et pour ça, Sam l'aimait vraiment.

Lorsqu'il arriva au motel, il s'arrêta un moment. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu une forme dans les fourrages de la forêt environnante. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par cette forêt. Celle-ci était juste derrière le motel, à peine quelques mètres à vrai dire. Sam regarda une dernière fois en direction de la forêt mais rien. Ce qu'il avait vu, avait disparu ou n'avait jamais existé tout simplement. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre du motel.

« Hey, Sammy, l'accueillit son frère, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-Trop doucement, à mon goût, répondit Sam en faisant la moue.

-Eh oui, bonhomme, c'est toujours comme ça quand on souhaite arriver au bon moment, lui dit son père en se rapprochant de lui. »

Sam sourit. Ils parlèrent un peu, assis devant la télévision de la chambre puis, passèrent à table. Sam était heureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas plaisanté autant et qu'ils n'avaient pas fêté son anniversaire.

Vint l'heure des cadeaux : Sam reçut des livres de la part de sa famille. Il les remercia en les embrassant sur la joue et en les serrant dans leurs bras. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à peine au jeune homme pour s'endormir. Pourtant, il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il avait tellement chaud. Il se leva tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller son frère qui dormait dans la même chambre. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Son père ronflait dans le salon, endormi devant la télévision sur le canapé.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Sam poussa doucement la porte puis alluma. Il alla voir le miroir qui refléta son visage. Il ne vit rien d'anormal. Alors, il se passa un coup d'eau puis au moment où il allait faire demi-tour pour retourner vers son lit, il entendit une voix.

« Bonjour. »

Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Il bailla et se dit qu'il avait dû rêver.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas.

-Qui va là ? murmura Sam afin de ne pas alerter toute la chambre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je t'entende.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis dans ta tête. Je suis toi, enfin pas trop. Disons plutôt que je suis une partie de toi. Enfin, arrête de parler et pense. »

Sam, bien que surpris par l'ordre, fit ce que la voix lui conseillait.

« Alors, qui es-tu ? Et comment se fait-il que je t'entende ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira la voix, je suis une partie de toi.

-Quelle partie de moi ?

-Pas une partie de ton corps, idiot. Je suis ta part de loup.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as une partie loup, c'est ce que je suis. Celle-ci se révèle le jour des quatorze ans de la jeune personne.

-Mais, Dean n'en a pas…

-Non. Te rappelles-tu de la fois où tu as vu le loup lors de tes huit ans ? »

Sam hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. Ce jour-là, il avait crû qu'il ne reverrait plus sa famille.

* * *

_Sam courait. Cela faisait dix minutes déjà qu'il courait. Il avait peur. De temps en temps, il se retournait, il la voyait. Elle était juste derrière lui, à zigzaguer entre les arbres de cette forêt. C'était une créature de plus de deux mètres qui ne cessait de raccourcir la longueur qu'il y avait entre l'enfant et elle. Soudain, Sam se prit les pieds dans une branche et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il sentit un souffle chaud dans l'arrière de sa nuque. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, toutes seules. Il était fichu. C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un loup blanc entra dans son champ de vision. Il sentit le souffle dans son cou partir. _

_Sam se retourna pour voir la bête partir en courant dans l'autre sens. Il détourna la tête alors qu'au loin, il pouvait entendre un coup de feu. Sûrement son père qui venait de tuer la créature. Le loup s'était approché de l'enfant. Ce dernier fixait ses yeux. L'animal se baissa et sa truffe toucha son bras droit tandis qu'une lumière blanche apparaissait à l'endroit où se faisait le contact. _

_Le cadet des Winchester s'endormit, épuisé par les évènements. Plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage en pleurs de son père qui lui souriait légèrement. L'enfant lui sourit également avant de s'endormir, sachant qu'à présent il était en sécurité dans les bras de son père._

_

* * *

_

Sam ferma les yeux. La voix reprit dans sa tête.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, ce jour-là, le loup a éveillé en toi cette partie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à part le fait que j'ai une voix dans ma tête ? pensa le jeune homme.

-Tu peux à présent te transformer en loup.

-Pardon ?

-Il suffit que tu te représentes la forme que tu voudrais prendre si tu étais en loup. Il faut que tu y penses de toute tes forces, tu te concentres et tu verras par toi-même. Par contre, après cette transformation, tu ne pourras plus changer la forme de ton loup. Donc, réfléchis bien.

-Mais, je veux rester humain, moi.

-Tu pourras redevenir humain par la suite. Il suffit de faire le procédé inverse. »

Sam réfléchit à la forme de son loup. Un loup noir avec une tache blanche sur la patte droite afin qu'on le distingue des autres. Il se concentra sur cette image.

Petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il devint un loup. Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux, il se surprit à être plus petit qu'il y avait un instant. Il leva la tête pour voir que le lavabo et donc le miroir était plus haut que lui. Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il avait des pattes noires dont une un peu blanche.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à lui en tant qu'humain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était humain.

_C'est mieux qu'Harry Potter,_ remarqua Sam.

« Rare sont les personnes qui y arrivent aussi vite. D'habitude, il leur faut quelques jours avant de se transformer complètement. Mais toi, tu y arrivais du premier coup.

-Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de me transformer alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je sentais quelque chose de différent en toi, alors j'ai voulu te tester mais tu as dépassé mes espérances. »

Sam sourit. Il finit par se rendre dans son lit après quelques minutes à parler avec son loup.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, leur père annonça qu'il avait une chasse dans la ville d'à côté. Dean partit avec lui et Sam décida alors de se rendre dans la forêt afin de tester son pouvoir.

Il y resta toute la journée et rentra au motel lorsque le soleil tombait au loin.

« Sam ? Ah, tu es rentré ! s'exclama Dean.

-Comment s'est passée votre chasse ?

-Nous avons fini. Demain, nous partons dans le Dakota du Sud, on va voir Bobby.

-Super, fit Sam, ravi.

-N'empêche ce loup garou nous aura donnés du fil à retordre, continua John à l'intention de son fils aîné. »

Dean rigola alors que Sam perdit son sourire.

« Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda son frère, en remarquant le visage triste de celui-ci.

-Hein ? Non, tout va bien. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer un petit peu. Tu me réveilles quand tu as préparé le diner ?

-Ok. »

Sam lui sourit et partit en direction de sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda son loup.

-Comment ma famille va le prendre ?

-Si tu leur dis ?

-Oui, souffla Sam, je ne veux par leur dire, ils pourraient me prendre pour un monstre, me détester et me tuer. Je ne veux pas. »

Sam pleura.

« Je dois te dire cependant qu'il peut y avoir un risque… Normalement, je ne pense pas que tu l'encourras mais il se peut que le loup prenne le dessus sur l'humain…

-Comment ça ?

-Si l'humain ne parvint pas à garder le contrôle du loup, celui-ci prend le dessus sur la personne.

-Mais… tu ne t'attaquerais pas à ma famille, si ?

-Je suis désolé mais ça ne tient pas de moi. La partie de loup devient plus forte dans ces cas-là, comme lorsqu'un homme devient fou, c'est ce qu'il se passe si le lien tissé entre le loup et l'humain n'est plus si fort.

-Il faut donc que je m'éloigne, que je parte afin de m'entrainer, fit Sam en se levant et en fourrant le plus d'affaires dans son sac.

-Et tu irais où ?

-Je vais aller loin d'ici, déjà puis je verrai… »

Sam regarda les livres qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt par son frère et son père. Il les mit dans son sac également puis il prit la photo qui les représentait tous les trois et partit par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour mettre le plus de distance entre le motel et lui. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

« Je ne tiendrais jamais longtemps comme ça, pensa-t-il.

-Tu sais comment faire, lui souffla le loup. »

Sam se mit à penser fortement à son loup et se transforma d'un coup alors qu'il continuait de courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait loin de New Bern.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Êtes-vous intéressé par une suite ou non ?**

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bisous. **

**Jubei/Kazuki. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

je m'excuse grandement de ce retard. Seulement, j'ai été assez occupée à la fac. Dur d'y être. Et, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster le chapitre,

sans oublier que je n'avais pas de connexion.

**Disclaimers: **je me suis aperçue que je ne l'avais pas fait lors de la fic précédente, donc, je le fais là. Cette fic est bien de moi. Seuls les personnages ne sont pas de ma propriété et je ne gagne pas d'argent en l'écrivant, bien entendu.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews lors du précédent chapitre, à savoir : **Fredee, Lily Jolie, Aniyaoi, Silent 13 **et **Melancholic-Wolf**.

Merci à vous. Je suis bien contente de voir que ma nouvelle fic vous plaise pour le moment. ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Quatre ans plus tard, à Springfield dans le Missouri.**

Dean soupira. Il venait de finir une chasse plutôt dure : mettre fin à la série de meurtres inexpliqués de la ville. Il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit vengeur. Le jeune chasseur avait eu du mal à le trouver, il lui avait fallu en tout deux semaines pour trouver de quoi il était question. Puis, une semaine de plus pour stopper ces meurtres.

Alors qu'il se rendait à son Impala, il porta machinalement sa main dans la poche droite de sa veste. Il le faisait tout le temps depuis ce fameux jour. Depuis que Sammy avait disparu. Dean en sortit une photo jaunie par le temps qui le représentait avec son père et _son_ Sam. Il ne désespérait pas et continuait ses recherches, il était sûr qu'il était en vie quelque part mais pas loin de lui tout de même. Son père avait été, tout comme lui, très touché par la disparition de son cadet. Comment ne pas en faire autrement alors que la veille de la disparition, c'était son anniversaire et que tout allait pour le mieux.

Dean ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Il démarra et partit loin de cette ville. Après plus d'une heure de route, il appela son père.

« _Allo ?_ fit une voix au bout de l'appareil.

-Papa ? C'est Dean. Je compte me rendre dans le Minnesota, à Blue Earth. Je voudrais voir Jim.

-_Ok. Ta chasse s'est bien passée ?_

-Oui. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai réussi à avoir ce foutu esprit.

-_Bon. Tout va bien alors. Tu me diras quand tu seras chez Jim._

-Ok. Bye. »

Dean raccrocha puis accéléra pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible chez son ami le pasteur.

* * *

Il y parvint deux jours plus tard. Il descendit de sa voiture et alla frapper à la porte de la maisonnette qui se trouvait près de l'église. Au bout de cinq minutes, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir.

« Salut, dit Dean.

-Dean ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu vas bien ? »

L'homme le serra dans ses bras. Le pasteur Jim était grand de taille, un peu plus grand que Dean. Châtain aux yeux marrons, il portait la soutane. Il avait toujours ce sourire réconfortant et Dean aimait bien le trouver pour lui demander conseil. Ceci depuis la disparition de Sam, en fait. Jim le fit entrer chez lui et le jeune homme s'installa dans le canapé en face du fauteuil où était le prêtre.

« Alors, comment vas-tu, depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Jim.

-Bien. J'avais juste envie de te voir. Et toi ?

-Bien, bien. Comme d'habitude, j'ai pas mal de travail mais rien de bien important, rigola Jim.

-Alors, tout va bien. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Jim reprenne la parole.

« Dean ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Jim…. Je suis perdu… Cela va faire maintenant quatre foutues années que je le cherche et toujours rien. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

-Dean, soupira le pasteur, ne perds pas espoir. Pas toi. Je suis sûr que tu le trouveras bientôt. Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

-Comment peux-tu être si confiant ?

-Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout. S'il-te-plait. Juste, sois patient. »

Dean hocha la tête. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je suis encore un gamin, hein ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. C'est normal de vouloir voir ton frère. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Dean sourit.

« Bon. Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

-Quelques jours si ça te dérange pas. Si tu préfères, je prends…

-Dean ! C'est bon. Tu ne me déranges pas et puis comme ça, j'ai de la compagnie.

-Merci. »

* * *

Neuf jours passèrent. Dean cherchait une affaire dans le coin mais rien. Alors, il passait ses journées à lire des bouquins sur les êtres surnaturels puis il allait dans quelques bars. Pour finir, il aidait Jim dans différentes tâches ménagères.

Puis, un jour, alors que Dean revenait chez Jim, il vit celui-ci parler avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, de taille moyenne. Jim l'ayant aperçu, le héla :

« Dean, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui. Tout allait bien.

-Dean, je te présente Aron Smith. C'est un chasseur comme nous.

-Enchanté, fit Smith en lui tendant sa main.

-Dean Winchester, répondit Dean en la lui serrant.

-Winchester ? Le fils de John ?

-Celui-là même. Que vient faire un chasseur dans le coin ? demanda le plus jeune.

-Oh, et bien, en fait, il s'est avéré qu'une bête rodait dans le coin.

-Une bête ? Quelle genre de bête ?

-Un loup, fit Smith.

-Des loups, il y en a dans tous les Etats donc je ne vois pas en quoi …

-Ce loup est particulier, je dirai. Il est très intelligent.

-Qu'a-t-il fait de mal pour être traqué ? fit Jim.

-Rien. Pas encore du moins.

-Comment ça ?

-Avez-vous entendu parler des hommes-loups ?

-Vous voulez dire des loups garous, non ? le questionna Dean.

-Non. Les loups garous ne se transforment que les nuits de pleine lune alors que les hommes-loups peuvent choisir de se transformer quand ils le souhaitent. Ils gardent leur conscience cependant contrairement aux premiers, le corrigea Jim.

-En effet.

-Et bien, où est le problème alors ? demanda Dean, s'il est conscient de ce qu'il est, il peut ne pas vouloir tuer, non ?

-Si.

-Et ce loup que vous traquez, il n'a rien fait donc pourquoi vouloir le tuer ?

-Si l'humain n'est plus assez fort pour contrôler la partie loup, alors le loup prend le dessus mais c'est une sorte de crise de folie et il se met à tuer les hommes.

-Vous en connaissez pas mal sur le rayon. Comment cela se fait ? demanda Jim.

-Depuis que je suis dans le monde de la chasse, j'en ai tué une bonne quarantaine, fit Smith, fier de lui. »

Dean grimaça.

« Vous les avez tués parce qu'ils avaient tué ?

-Non, certains, je dirai une bonne dizaine, n'avaient encore rien fait mais quand on fait ce métier là, on ne réfléchit pas. On tue.

-Je suis contre cette méthode…, commença Dean.

-Pourquoi être venu me voir ?

-Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, il rode dans le coin, il est noir avec une tache blanche à la patte droite. Je voulais vous prévenir et puis vous demander de m'appeler si vous le voyez.

-Très bien. Nous le ferons dès que nous le verrons.

-Merci. Je vais donc vous laisser. »

Smith partit rapidement de la maison. Jim revint dans le salon où l'attendait Dean. Celui-ci releva la tête :

« Tu vas vraiment l'appeler pour le prévenir si tu vois ce loup ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non, je préviendrai d'abord l'homme qui se transforme en loup. Pour lui dire les risques. »

Dean hocha la tête, rassuré.

* * *

Le jeune Winchester se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en entendant des sons étouffés provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva, son couteau dans sa main gauche et ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il dormait depuis le début de son séjour chez Jim. Les voix venaient bien du salon. Il descendit les escaliers et se cacha en bas de ceux-ci, juste avant l'ouverture pour le salon. Il découvrit alors qu'une des voix appartenait à son ami.

« … sais plus quoi faire, disait une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-On devrait en parler demain. Là, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes, t'es complètement crevé, fit Jim.

-Non. Je ne peux pas me reposer. Il me cherche, je suis foutu, je crois que le mieux est de le laisser m'attraper…, souffla la voix d'un air las.

-Surtout pas. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, tu n'as pas le droit. Pas après tout ce temps passé à te contrôler et puis tu as réussi donc ne gâche pas tes efforts comme ça. »

Dean apparut alors dans le salon. Il vit Jim tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder, surpris. Mais, le jeune homme fixait plutôt la seconde personne.

C'était un homme qui avait la vingtaine, moins surement. Châtains aux yeux bleus, de grande taille mais il ne dépassait pas Jim tout du moins, il avait des cernes épouvantables sous ses yeux. Mais, Dean était figé face au regard qu'il possédait. Ce regard, il le connaissait par cœur, il se l'était revu en boucle depuis _sa_ disparition.

« Sam ? s'étrangla Dean. »

Mais, le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à Jim.

« Comment ? Comment as-tu pu me cacher le fait qu'il était là ?

-Je suis désolé mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, non plus. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se disputer, Dean dévisagea le plus jeune des deux.

« Sam ? »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme le regarda et c'était un regard chargé de douleur et de tristesse. Dean n'en attendit pas plus et s'avança pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Sam, bien que surpris, finit par refermer l'étreinte. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de Dean et celui-ci put sentir des larmes le mouiller. Il raffermit son emprise tandis que Sam murmurait inlassablement « pardon » ou encore « je suis désolé ».

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Nous avons eu droit à de jolies retrouvailles entre les frérots. Mais... la fic n'est pas finie. Ce serait bien trop beau. ;-)  
**

**Est-ce que la fic vous plait toujours ? Voulez-vous la suite ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers, à savoir: **Milael, Lily Jolie, Dont'touchthisismyDean** et **Aniyaoi**.

Merci à vous tous pour ces merveilleuses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Dean se réveilla doucement. Les rayons du soleil lui tapaient sur les yeux. Il les ouvrit et fixa le réveil. 10h45. Il était tard et la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Dean soupira. Il baissa la tête et un sourire naquit alors sur son visage.

Au creux de ses bras, son frère dormait encore. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et était assez pâle. Mais, Dean était vraiment heureux. Il l'avait retrouvé. Enfin, c'était pas lui puisqu'il n'avait fait que se lever dans la nuit pour l'apercevoir en train de parler avec Jim. Cependant, Dean remerciait le pasteur de l'avoir encouragé à garder patience et d'attendre le jour où il retrouverait son Sam.

Ils avaient passé deux heures ou trois à lui expliquer la situation : tout depuis la disparition de Sam. Le fait qu'il découvre ses pouvoirs lors de ses quatorze ans, la fuite après la difficile décision de partir pour protéger ses proches, Jim qui l'avait retrouvé quelques mois après sa fuite, l'aide du pasteur pour que Sam parvienne à fuir, son entraînement qui avait porté ses fruits puisqu'il pouvait se transformer sans craindre un jour de faire du mal à des gens, puis la demande d'aide auprès du pasteur la veille pour qu'il l'aide à se débarrasser de ce Smith.

Sam lui avait aussi fait une petite démonstration de ce qu'il savait faire. L'aîné avait été plus que surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle Sam se transformait et redevenait humain. Il avait eu le temps de voir un magnifique loup noir avec une tache blanche à la patte droite. Il était assez grand, plus grand en tout cas qu'un loup normal. Il avait des poils soyeux et doux. Dean avait aimé la sensation lorsqu'il l'avait caressé. Puis, Sam avait repris sa forme humaine.

Dean sortit de ses pensées en entendant Sam gémir et se rapprocher plus près de lui. L'aîné se recoucha et resserra ses bras autour du corps de son cadet. Il était bien là. Il ne manquait plus qu'à prévenir son père et c'était bon. Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il se rendormit avec le sourire.

* * *

Dean et Sam descendirent de l'étage vers quatorze heures. Le plus jeune était toujours aussi fatigué mais ce repos mérité lui avait fait du bien. Puis, la présence de son frère à ses côtés l'avait rassuré.

« Tu dois être content que ton frère ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre, hein ? dit son loup.

-Oh la ferme, toi. D'ailleurs, t'étais où hier soir ?

-Je suis choqué que tu me parles comme ça, Sammy. Vraiment.

-Mais oui, je te crois. Réponds.

-Je réfléchissais et puis, je me suis dit que tu voudrais rester seul avec ton frère. Donc, je me suis retiré, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Sam secoua la tête. Il s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine mais lorsqu'il vit ce qui s'y trouvait, détourna la tête. Il se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à regarder de la nourriture.

« Sam ! Je veux te voir manger. Même si ce n'est qu'un peu, je veux que tu manges, dit Jim.

-J'ai vraiment pas faim. Donc si tu ne vas pas que je régurgite ce que j'aurai avalé, tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille.

-Sam ! Tu es encore plus maigre que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Il faut que tu manges correctement sinon, jamais tu ne parviendras à distancer qui que ce soit. »

Résigné, il prit un toast de la pile qu'avait préparé Jim.

« Bon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Sam ?

-Je sais pas, à vrai dire. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que Smith me suit et ce à travers déjà quatre Etats. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à me suivre.

-Tu n'as pas une puce sur toi ?

-Non. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait.

-Déjà, il faudrait appeler papa, déclara Dean.

-NON ! fit trop rapidement Sam.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai peur, Dean. Comment va-t-il réagir en voyant ce que je suis capable de faire ? Il voudra faire comme Smith.

-Mais non. Papa ne ferait jamais ça, Sammy. Il ne pourrait pas, tu es son fils.

-…

-Nous avons besoin d'aide, Sam, souligna Jim.

-Ok, souffla le jeune homme. »

* * *

Une bonne semaine était passée. Sam s'était bien reposé, ses cernes avaient disparu. Cependant, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. En effet, Jim et Dean faisaient tout pour qu'il se repose un maximum : ils l'obligeaient à se coucher, ils lui apportaient même des fois le repas au lit, ils ne lui demandaient aucune aide. Tout cela le gênait.

Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Lui qui avait passé quatre longues années à fuir à travers tous les Etats-Unis, lui qui avait évité tout contact même physique avec une quelconque personne sauf peut-être _cet_ homme et Jim. Ce dernier l'avait aidé dans sa fuite, il l'avait conseillé et l'avait même hébergé et nourri quand il en avait eu besoin.

Sam se décida à sortir de la salle de bain et de se confronter avec son frère et son ami. Il ne retournerait pas dans son lit, c'était hors de question. Il arriva dans le salon où les réprimandes commencèrent alors qu'il souriait.

Pas très loin de là, un homme observait la maison, assis dans sa voiture noire. Il fronça les sourcils quand il reconnut l'homme qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait trouvé. Il vit que le pasteur et Dean étaient proches de lui. Surtout, Dean. Il reprit ses jumelles et découvrit que le jeune homme avait un comportement qui montrait qu'il faisait attention à celui qu'il voulait abattre.

Il avait trouvé son plan. Il sourit grandement et partit le mettre à exécution.

* * *

Dean sortit une fois de plus. Il se rendit dans ce bar qu'il aimait bien. Il s'installa à une table et attendit que la serveuse vienne le voir. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Une blonde aux cheveux longs, aux yeux bleus et aux courbes généreuses. Elle avait un short très court et se pencha pour montrer ses seins au jeune homme.

Dean commanda sa bière sans prêter attention au cirque de la jeune femme. Avant, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion et l'aurait draguée mais là, depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus le cœur à ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et espérait que ce soit une simple passe.

Au bout de quatre bières et deux whiskys, Dean sortit du bar et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Cependant, il ne fit pas attention à ses arrières et quelqu'un l'assomma.

* * *

En début de matinée, Sam se leva. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir son frère à ses côtés. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, Dean dormait avec lui. Cela ne le gênait pas puisqu'il aimait sentir la présence de son grand frère à ses côtés.

« Disons plutôt que tu l'aimes beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne crois, remarqua le loup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'en ais pas aperçu ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Laisse tomber, répondit le loup. »

Sam haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il descendit les escaliers et vit Jim qui attendait dans la cuisine, une tasse de café posée devant lui.

« Bonjour, Sam.

-Salut. Dean n'est pas là ?

-Non.

-Il n'était pas dans le lit alors j'ai pensé qu'il était déjà en bas. »

À ce moment-là, une sonnerie retentit. Sam se tourna et vit son portable sur la table basse du salon. Il s'en empara et regarda le contact. C'était Dean. Il décrocha :

« Dean ? Tu es où ?

-_Ce n'est pas Dean mais je suis sûr que tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas _? »

Sam fronça les sourcils tandis que Jim le regardait, surpris.

« Où est-il ?

-_Voyons, Sam. Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ?_

-Non, pas vraiment, Smith. »

À l'entente du nom, Jim s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Je répète ma question. Où est Dean ?

-_Oh ! Juste à côté de moi mais il ne peut pas te répondre pour le moment. Il est endormi._

-Que veux-tu ?

-_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Sam._

-Où ?

-_Dans l'entrepôt abandonné près de la sortie de la ville. Et tu viens, seul._

-J'y serais dans une demi-heure. »

Il raccrocha.

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller ? C'est un piège, Sam.

-Je sais mais il détient Dean. Je ne vais pas me rendre, Jim. Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs de loup. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non. Smith ne veut pas que je vienne accompagné.

-Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul, Sam. C'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

-Jim. Je vais y aller et seul. Tu restes ici et si tu ne me vois pas revenir dans deux heures, tu appelles papa, ok ? »

Le pasteur hocha la tête puis prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Sois prudent, surtout. »

Sam rigola puis sortit de la maison.

* * *

**Et une fin de chapitre, une. **

**Je vais poster un autre chapitre dans la foulée, ainsi, plus de lecture pour vous.**

**J'aimerai bien que ceux qui lisent sans poster de reviews (car je sais qu'il y en a quelques uns) se manifestent au moins une fois.**

**Cela en devient désespérant que de voir le nombre de personnes qui viennent voir cette fic sans pour autant laisser un petit commentaire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bisous et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre. XD**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le chapitre suivant à l'affilée, car je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'en poster un autre en cours de semaine...

Bonne lecture. ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Comme prévu, une demi-heure plus tard, Sam se trouvait devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Il entreprit de faire le tour de l'immeuble mais il s'aperçut très vite que rien ne lui permettait de contourner l'entrée. Alors, il entra à l'intérieur.

Il faisait noir mais ses pouvoirs de loup lui permettaient depuis peu de voir, même en temps qu'humain, la nuit comme s'il faisait jour. Il se dirigea sans problèmes au centre de l'entrepôt et observa les alentours.

Il y avait des tonnes de cartons empilés. Des tracteurs également et pleins d'autres outils. L'entreprise, qui travaillait ici, avait tout laissé lors de sa faillite et de son départ.

« Je n'aime pas ça, dit le loup. »

Sam ne répondit pas car il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il avait déjà échappé de peu à Smith et ce plusieurs fois mais là, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche et la lumière se fit. Des bruits de pas et Smith apparut devant lui.

« Bonjour, Sam. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Où est-il ?

-Oh ! Tu n'as que cette question en bouche ? Tu ne me demandes même pas si je vais bien ?

-Où se trouve Dean ?

-Toujours endormi, ne t'inquiète pas. À croire que préoccupé qu'il était par toi, il n'a pas dormi. Ou peut-être est-ce l'alcool qu'il a bu hier soir ?

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je compte te tuer mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien à ton frère. Je le ramènerai à sa voiture, et tout ira pour le mieux. Tu n'as juste qu'à te laisser tuer. »

Sam ne dit rien puis se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit une légère respiration un peu plus vers sa droite, derrière une porte. C'était là que se trouvait Dean. Aussitôt, il se transforma en loup et se mit à courir entre les rangées de cartons en direction de la pièce. Il entendit Smith jurer et le poursuivre. Il vit la porte. Il y était presque.

Il entendit un coup de feu et pour l'éviter se jeta sur la gauche. Erreur. Il se prit la patte gauche dans un piège à loup. Sam reprit sa forme humaine et se mit à hurler de douleur.

« Tu me croyais idiot ? Je savais exactement ce que tu allais faire. Ces quatre mois à te pourchasser n'auront pas servi à rien. »

Smith se rapprocha du visage du jeune homme qui souffrait. Il le prit par le col.

« Ce serait bête de te tuer tout de suite et je viens de trouver une très bonne idée, tu vas aimer. »

Smith le frappa au visage et Sam perdit connaissance.

* * *

Dean se réveilla et grogna lorsqu'il sentit une douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais il eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se révéla par la suite.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille enfin ? demanda une voix. »

Dean ouvrit les yeux et scruta la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, debout à côté d'une table. Dean était attaché sur une chaise et se trouvait autour du meuble. Il remarqua les nombreuses armes qui étaient disposées sur la table. Il vit Smith en prendre une et recula, enfin essaya de reculer mais il ne pouvait pas vu qu'il était attaché à sa chaise.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète, fit l'homme, ce n'est pas pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Rien. Je ne te veux rien mais j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. Ce fut assez facile en fait et si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas passé quatre mois à le traquer. Je serais venu directement te voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Dean, son estomac se contractant violemment à cause de cette crainte qui naissait en lui.

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, dit en souriant Smith alors qu'il se levait. »

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes après en poussant une chaise roulante où se trouvait attaché son frère.

« Sam ? cria Dean.

-Il n'est pas réveillé, mais je pense qu'il ne tardera pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Relâche-le. »

Smith poussa la chaise jusqu'à la table et installa Sam en bout de table, en face de son frère.

« Non. Je ne compte pas le lâcher. Cela fait quatre mois que je le traque, ce n'est surement pas pour le laisser me filer entre les doigts.

-Il n'est pas comme ceux que tu as tué, répliqua Dean, il a contrôlé ses pouvoirs de loup…

-C'est impossible de les contrôler. C'est ce qu'il pense mais il en est autrement. Je sais que c'est ton frère mais je suis désolé, il faut le faire avant qu'il ne devienne meurtrier à son tour.

-Je l'en empêcherai mais ne le tue pas.

-Cela ne marchera pas, Dean. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation et à la fin, mon ami est devenu fou. Il savait contrôler ses pouvoirs mais cela n'a pas suffit. Il est devenu violent et a commencé à tuer des enfants. Il a fallu que je le tue. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Dean vit avec horreur Smith prendre une machette et se diriger vers Sam.

« Non ! Ne le touche pas ! »

Le jeune homme essaya de défaire ses liens mais n'y parvenait pas.

Smith remonta la manche gauche du sweater de Sam et Dean put y voir une blessure récente et qui continuait de couler abondamment. C'était une sorte de blessure pour piège à ours ou loup. Dean écarquilla les yeux en grand quand il comprit ce qu'avait fait Smith. La lame entra en contact avec le bras de son frère et commença à faire une large taillade sur celui-ci. Sam ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Il se mit à hurler.

« Lâche-le, cria Dean tout en gesticulant sur sa chaise. »

Smith lui sourit en réponse. Il reposa la machette sur la table et prit un couteau de petite taille mais plutôt bien aiguisée.

« Salaud, murmura Sam, en voyant à l'autre bout de la table son frère.

-Sam, Sam, Sam. Je fais ça pour ton bien, et tu le sais.

-Va te faire, dit le jeune homme tout aussi faiblement. »

Smith rigola et s'avança vers lui avec le couteau. Il se plaça du côté droit de Sam.

« Tu vois ce couteau ? »

Un regard noir de la part du jeune homme lui répondit. Smith sourit un peu plus avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

-Une lame en argent…, souffla Sam.

-Oui, en effet. Mais c'est un peu plus que ça, assura Smith, c'est une lame en argent et baignée dans de l'eau bénite. »

Dean vit Smith sourire tandis que Sam perdait le peu de couleur qui était présente sur son visage.

« Oh ! Mais, c'est vrai que Dean n'est pas au courant. Les hommes-loups n'aiment pas trop l'argent comme les loups-garous mais ils détestent encore plus l'argent mêlé à de l'eau bénite. »

Sur ce, il taillada la joue du jeune homme. Le cri, qui sortit de la bouche de Sam, serra le cœur de Dean. Il se débattit encore plus.

« Mais, reprit Smith, j'ai découvert quelque chose de mieux. »

Il sourit et défit la chemise de Sam. Puis, il prit son arme de bénédiction et entreprit de faire des coupures sur tout le torse de sa victime. Alors que Sam criait de douleur, Smith reprit la parole :

« J'ai appris que chaque homme-loup avait un point faible. Il est différent selon les personnes mais il a un point commun : c'est l'endroit où un loup les a touchés avant qu'ils ne deviennent loup à leur tour. Je ne savais pas comment trouver les points faibles, jusqu'à ma dernière victime. C'était amusant, j'ai taquiné son point faible sans le savoir mais quand elle s'est mise à crier, si fort, je me suis dit que je tenais ma chance. Si mes déductions sont bonnes, le tien se trouve ici. »

Smith entailla la peau un peu plus haut que sa main droite et Sam se mit à crier fort, très fort. La douleur lui était insupportable, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et il sentit une chaleur atroce lui parcourir tout le bras droit.

« J'avais donc raison… C'est cette fameuse marque que tu as sur ta patte quand tu es en loup qui est ton point faible.

-Ordure, arrête ça tout de suite, dit Dean.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier. Et puis, tu devrais être content, ton frère va mourir sous tes yeux et ce, dans quelques minutes à peine. Je vais juste m'amuser un peu avant de planter le couteau dans son bras mettant ainsi fin à sa vie. »

Il continua sa torture, jouant avec le point faible de Sam, tandis que Dean en face bouillonnait de colère. Cependant, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son frère allait mourir alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.

* * *

John venait de terminer sa chasse dans le Wisconsin, à Sainte Croix Falls, quand il reçut un coup de fil sur son portable. Tout en ne lâchant pas la route du regard, il décrocha.

« Allo ?

-_John ? C'est Jim. Il faudrait que tu viennes le plus rapidement possible._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John, il avait perçu le ton inquiet de son ami.

-_Dean et Sam ont des problèmes …_

-Sam ?

-_Oui. Sam._ »

John n'en revenait pas. Sam était vivant. Il allait le revoir. Un silence suivit cette réponse. John ne savait pas comment réagir : devait-il se réjouir ou s'énerver contre son ami qui avait l'air de savoir pour Sam depuis un moment ?

Puis, les mots « Dean », « Sam » et « problèmes » percutèrent enfin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda-t-il au pasteur. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, John raccrocha. Il jeta son portable sur le siège passager. Il fulminait de rage. Tout cette histoire avait commencé avec un loup. Comment Sam avait-il pu supporter ça tout seul ? Comment avait-il pris la décision de partir pour les protéger eux ?

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur afin de se retrouver le plus vite possible à Blue Earth.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ? **

**Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Muhahahahahahaha, je ne dirai rien même sous la torture. XD**

**Pour une éventuelle suite... j'attends six reviews au moins. Si, si. Ainsi, je verrai si ça plait un peu ou pas du tout. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et une bonne semaine (malgré les grèves de transport pour certains ;-) )**

**Courage à tous.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous,

voilà, je suis revenue chez moi donc, j'en profite pour mettre un chapitre. Et puis... j'ai eu le quotas de reviews espérées.

Je remercie évidemment les reviewers en question: **Aniyaoi, Melancholic-Wolf, Fredee, La Lionne** et **Mogusa**.

Merci à vous, je ne saurai comment vous remercier. .

Merci également à ceux/celles qui mettent la fic dans leurs favoris. Seulement... une petite review serait la bienvenue. Je ne vous demande pas d'en mettre une à chaque chapitre mais,

une petite à un chap seulement pour montrer que ça vous plait. Merci.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela faisait une heure que Smith torturait Sam sous les yeux de son grand frère. Le bourreau avait continué sa lente torture et les cris de Dean n'avaient servi à rien.

À présent, Sam était pâle et sur le point de s'évanouir. Du sang coulait de ses nombreuses blessures mais celle qui inquiétait Dean était la taillade qui se trouvait sur son bras droit. Celle-ci coulait à flot. Le sang finissait par tomber par terre. Sam avait arrêté de crier après dix minutes de torture, il avait du mal mais il ne voulait pas donner plus de plaisir à l'enfoiré.

Smith prit une nouvelle fois un couteau, plongea la lame dans de l'eau bénite puis s'approchant de Sam, il lui demanda :

« Où sont les autres comme toi ? »

Sam pencha la tête vers lui. Il suait à grosses gouttes et ses yeux étaient pratiquement fermés. Il ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix faiblarde, Dean put à peine entendre ce qu'il disait, il lui marmonna :

« Démerde-toi. »

Smith prit son couteau et le pointa à la verticale, prêt à le planter sans aucune retenue dans le bras droit de Sam. Dean cria mais alors que le chasseur abaissait son arme, un coup de feu retentit.

Dean aperçut la balle traverser le front de Smith avant de percuter le mur qui lui faisait face. Dean dévia son regard vers l'entrée et y vit son père qui pointait le corps du chasseur mort et Jim, juste derrière lui. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui pour défaire ses liens.

« Sam ? murmura John, en se rapprochant de son cadet. »

Alors qu'il enlevait ses liens, Dean tourna la tête vers son père pour l'apercevoir en train de caresser le front de Sam. Dean vint les rejoindre avec Jim. Celui-ci fit comme pour l'aîné et desserra les cordes qui le tenaient prisonnier à la chaise.

Le cadet était inconscient. Dean ne perdit pas de temps et prit son frère dans ses bras. John et Jim passèrent devant, sans se préoccuper du corps sans vie qui gisait dans la pièce abandonnée. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture de John.

Une fois arrivés chez le pasteur, car celui-ci avait maintenu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas amener Sam à l'hôpital, ils se rendirent à la cuisine. Là, l'aîné posa son fardeau sur la table tandis que les deux autres s'affairaient à rassembler le nécessaire pour le soigner. John et Dean ne perdirent pas de temps et commencèrent à le nettoyer, désinfecter et bander. Jim revint, pendant qu'ils s'en occupaient, avec deux poches de sang.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? fit John.

-Des poches de sang… Non, c'est le sang de Sam qui est là-dedans, si tu veux absolument savoir.

-Mais, pourquoi tu as ça ?

-Les hommes-loups ne peuvent pas recevoir le sang d'un autre, il faut que ce soit leur sang ou celui d'un proche de la famille. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

-Ce sera suffisant ? demanda Dean, avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu…

-Je n'en sais rien. Déjà, je lui donne ces deux là et on verra par la suite. »

Jim entra l'aiguille dans le bras gauche de Sam. Puis, il accrocha la poche de sang pour que celui-ci circule plus facilement.

« Comment cela se fait que tu ais des poches de son sang ?

-J'ai préféré prévoir et à chaque fois qu'il venait chez moi, je lui prélevais une poche de sang. Mais, la dernière fois, il avait eu quelques problèmes également et j'avais dû en utiliser trois. »

* * *

Il s'était passé quatre heures depuis qu'ils avaient soigné Sam et celui-ci restait inconscient. Dean leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé enfin ce qu'il en savait depuis son réveil, tout en mangeant. Jim s'était occupé des poches de sang et avait mis la deuxième en place, il y avait cela deux heures.

Sam commença à bouger mais il s'arrêta quand il sentit tous ses membres lui faire mal. Il essaya de bouger son bras droit mais se mit à gémir. Dean arriva à ses côtés rapidement.

« Sammy ? »

Sam ouvrit les yeux et essaya de figer son regard dans celui, inquiet, de son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir complètement.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mal, parvint à dire Sam. »

Dean vit que son cadet cherchait sa main, il la lui prit et la serra fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Il plaça son autre main sur son front.

« Fini ? demanda doucement son cadet.

-Oui. Tout est fini, Smith est mort. Papa et Jim sont arrivés à temps. »

L'aîné vit son frère ouvrir grand les yeux sous la crainte.

« Papa ?

-Oui. Il est là, enfin il est à l'étage en ce moment mais il est venu.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne l'a pas mal pris. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en pense mais on verra plus tard. Pour le moment, tu as encore besoin de dormir. »

Sam hocha doucement la tête puis s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, la main de son frère dans la sienne. Dean ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Jim arrive dans la salle à manger.

« Alors ?

-Il s'est réveillé, il y a quelques minutes. Il avait mal mais il s'est endormi rapidement. »

Jim fit un signe de tête puis s'occupa de la poche de sang. Il posa ses doigts sur la carotide du cou de Sam.

« Pour le moment, ça ira. Tu vas le monter dans votre chambre, il y sera mieux installé.

-Ok. »

Dean prit en délicatesse son frère dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'étage. Arrivés dans leur chambre, il le posa sur le lit avant de le couvrir de la couverture. Sam gémit un peu mais ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi était vite passée. Jim avait dû expliquer les raisons de la fuite de Sam et répondit à toutes les questions que lui posaient les Winchester sur le plus jeune de la famille.

À présent, tout le monde était couché. La maison était complètement plongée dans le noir.

_Une ombre ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans bruit. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers l'étage. IL s'arrêta devant la première porte fermée et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Une fois fait, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit. Il resta un moment immobile à simplement contempler les deux formes endormies puis prit son couteau en argent dans sa poche. Il le leva en l'air et l'abattit sur le jeune homme-loup. C'était Smith._

Sam se réveilla. Il suait à grosses gouttes et peinait à reprendre une respiration correcte. De plus, son redressement rapide lui avait provoqué une douleur au niveau du torse.

_Un cauchemar… C'était un cauchemar…_

« Sam ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère qui s'était réveillé en entendant son cadet crier. Il se redressa pour mieux le voir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si… si, tout va bien, fit Sam. »

Dean le prit dans ses bras et se recoucha.

« Tout va bien, Sammy. Il est mort. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je te protègerai. Compris ? »

Sam hocha la tête. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Dean raffermit l'étreinte et le plus jeune sut qu'il pouvait dormir en sécurité dans ses bras.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. **

**Vous a-t-il plu ? Des hypothèses quant à la suite de l'histoire ?**

**Car oui... elle est encore loin d'être finie. XD**

**Merci de l'avoir lu.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez pour ceux qui le sont de bonnes vacances.

Si bien entendu on peut appeler ça des vacances...

Je remercie vivement ceux/celles qui me laissent des reviews, c'est-à-dire: **Fredee, Mogusa, Lily Jolie** et **Aniyaoi**.

Merci à vous, c'est toujours aussi bon de vous voir à chaque chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sixième chapitre**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant que Sam ne se remette de ses blessures. Cependant, il semblait plus craintif. Cette torture passée avec Smith l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il lui semblait qu'il était encore plus traqué qu'auparavant. Il s'était même enfui deux fois de chez Jim car il ne voulait plus mettre sa famille en danger. Dean l'avait retrouvé les deux fois. Un peu trop facilement selon Jim et John mais l'aîné disait que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Le père Winchester avait été surpris par la facilité de son fils cadet à se transformer en loup à son bon vouloir. Néanmoins, contrairement à Dean, il ne l'avait pas si bien pris que ça. Certes, il n'en voulait pas à son fils et ne le prenait pas pour un monstre comme celui-ci se l'était imaginé mais, John se braquait dès qu'ils en venaient à ce sujet. Alors, Sam avait décrété ce sujet « tabou ».

Un mois était passé depuis l'altercation avec Smith et Dean avait décidé d'emmener son frère en ville, afin de lui changer les idées. En effet, lors des dernières semaines passées, Sam s'était enfermé dans sa chambre ou allait s'asseoir dans le jardin de Jim, il parlait avec son loup. Il mangeait à peine et Dean savait aussi qu'il ne dormait pas trop. Décidément, ce Smith lui avait fait peur plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû lui-même.

Ils étaient donc en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville, à la recherche de vêtements pour le cadet. Dean charriait de temps à autre son frère qui lui répondait de même. L'après-midi était bien entamée, l'aîné cherchait de nouvelles cassettes pour sa voiture tandis que Sam faisait un tour du côté des livres. Soudain, il entendit le loup dans sa tête.

« Tu as de la visite, dit-il joyeusement.

-Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme en haussant un sourcils en guise d'interrogation.»

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il sentit deux mains lui obscurcir la vue. Puis, une voix suave et grave retentit près de ses oreilles :

« Alors, mon louloup, tu es parti sans me dire au revoir la dernière fois.

-Pff ! C'est plutôt toi qui ne t'es pas gêné à me laisser seul alors que je t'attendais pour manger, lors de notre rendez-vous. »

Les mains se retirèrent et Sam entendit un rire résonner. Il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé que lui et le dépassant un peu de taille. Il avait les cheveux longs attachés à l'arrière, bruns, lisses et de magnifiques yeux bleus-verts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sam.

-Eh bien, après que tu sois parti si précipitamment alors que nous avions un petit repas prévu ensemble, je t'ai cherché. Oh, certes, pas longtemps puisque je me doutais que tu étais venu voir ton ami le pasteur. Mais, je suis content que tu ailles très bien. Je dois te dire que j'ai eu peur surtout quand ton odeur m'a mené à l'entrepôt en-dehors de la ville.

-Oui, fit Sam, le mine sombre. J'ai eu un petit problème mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir.

-Tu as perdu pas mal de sang et vu le matériel qu'il y avait, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas la joie. »

Sur ces paroles, il prit la main droite de Sam et remonta la manche. Il grimaça en voyant le bandage qui recouvrait une bonne partie du bras.

« Il t'a eu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Jim s'est bien occupé de moi, le rassura-t-il en souriant.

-Mouais, mais te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu as du mal à dormir et manger ces temps-ci, je me trompe ? »

Sam fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire son ami. Puis, Sam le vit humer légèrement l'air avant de se tourner vers son frère qui les regardait d'un œil noir. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux.

« Salut, dit Dean.

-Salut, je parie que tu es Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as une odeur semblable à Sam, dit le jeune homme en rigolant.

-Comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Oh, et bien, qui ne te connaitrait pas en entendant Sam parler de toi tous les jours pratiquement pendant quatre années ? Aïe. Mais ça va pas ?

-La prochaine fois que tu raconteras ce genre de conneries, tu auras pire qu'un pied écrasé. Dean, je te présente Thomas. Il est comme moi. »

Dean hocha la tête et serra la main que lui tendait Thomas.

« Mais, tu peux m'appeler Tom, je préfère.

-Très bien.

-Bon, j'ai faim, déclara Tom, est-ce que tu crois que ton ami le pasteur voudra bien de moi pour ce soir ? »

Sam rigola franchement, ce qui fit mal à Dean. Pas parce que son frère riait, mais parce qu'il riait avec un autre que lui.

« Voyons, tu sais que Jim t'accueillera toujours à bras ouvert.

-C'est vrai. Il est vraiment gentil. »

Ils rentrèrent chez Jim. Ce dernier fut ravi de voir Tom et accepta de le laisser manger avec eux au repas du soir. Dean ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux car il n'aimait pas la façon de se comporter de Thomas avec son frère. Ils étaient tous attablés. Sam se trouvait entre Tom et Dean, d'un côté de la table alors qu'en face d'eux, se trouvaient Jim et John. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils parlaient de tout, même John avait participé passionnément à la conversation car Tom était très curieux de nature.

« Si tu veux, tu peux dormir le temps que tu voudras ici, proposa Jim.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Tom, c'est vraiment gentil, ça. Je comptais rester le temps que mon chéri sera là, vous comprenez que je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Déjà qu'il m'a faussé compagnie lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. J'ai été très attristé quand j'ai appris qu'il… Aïe.

-T'en as pas marre de dire des bêtises ? lui fit Sam.

-Mais… ce ne sont pas des bêtises. C'est la vérité. Alors, tu ne m'aimes pas ? demanda Tom, de fausses larmes aux yeux.

-Non…

-Ah, je le savais que tu ne pouvais pas me détester.

-Je te hais, c'est pas pareil, dit Sam en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. »

Tom ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Jim riait de bon cœur.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ?

-Si. J'adore juste le taquiner sur ça et puisqu'il me suit dans mes délires, tout va bien. »

Jim sourit un peu plus alors que Dean était assez fâché. Lui, il connaissait Sam depuis quatorze ans et il n'avait pas une relation si forte avec lui. Tom le connaissait d'après leurs dires depuis quatre ans, un peu moins, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés directement après la fuite du plus jeune, et il plaisantait comme bon lui voulait avec Sam. Cela ne plaisait pas à l'aîné, sans parler des gestes qu'il y avaient entre eux : des caresses, Tom qui prenait la main de Sam dans la sienne, des gestes tendres, des sourires… Rien qu'il ne pouvait faire, lui, avec son frère.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tom le regarder, amusé. Certes, il s'amusait bien avec Sam mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ce qu'il y avait entre eux, n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. Et puis, il était devenu au fil de ces quatre années, le confident du jeune homme. Sam ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amour fraternel mais Thomas le savait et ne lui disait rien. Il valait mieux que Sam trouve par lui-même.

Cependant, il ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant que l'aîné ressentirait la même chose que son cadet. Cela fit sourire un peu plus Tom.

_Je vais bien m'amuser ces prochains jours. Il faut bien que quelqu'un mette un peu de piment dans tout ça pour qu'ils réagissent._

John et Jim parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans les prochains jours. Dean releva la tête et vit alors Tom le fixer. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'aîné.

* * *

Sam n'en pouvait plus. Le manque de sommeil des derniers jours venait le frapper à présent. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'avec Dean et Tom, maintenant, dans les parages, il ne craignait plus rien. Il sourit d'avance des prochains jours : Tom était vraiment quelqu'un qui aimait plaisanter, autant que Dean et il espérait que ces deux là s'entendent bien.

Il finit par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Dean entra dans la pièce, une demi-heure après. Il sourit quand il vit Sam endormi sur les couvertures et même pas changé. Il s'approcha de lui et commença à défaire ses chaussures puis lui enleva sa veste et son pantalon pour qu'il soit à l'aise. Ensuite, il le prit dans ses bras et voulut le placer sous les couvertures mais une main passa devant son champ de vision. C'était Tom qui souriait et qui retirait la couverture. Dean le remercia de la tête alors qu'il allongeait son cadet avant de replacer l'édredon sur lui.

Sam marmonna dans son sommeil avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens. Dean se retourna vers Tom mais celui-ci avait disparu. L'aîné ne s'en formalisa pas et se coucha à son tour aux côtés de son frère. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se coller à lui, ce qui le fit sourire alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour du corps de son cadet.

* * *

**Vos impressions ? Cela vaut-il le coup de continuer ou pas ? **

**Oui, vaut mieux demander pour savoir si je la supprime d'office ou pas cette fic.**

**Ici, nous avons affaire à l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Un peu de piquant dans la relation des frérots ? XD **

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

tout va bien pour vous ?

Comme d'habitude, une nouvelle semaine annonce un nouveau chapitre, voire deux nouveaux chapitres (ça dépend de mon humeur MDR).

Je tiens à dire de grands grands mercis à tous ceux qui me laissent de gentilles reviews. Donc, merci à : **Melancholic-Wolf, Aniyaoi **(qui se veut violente XD Je vais faire gaffe à l'avenir MDR),

**Fredee, Mogusa** et **Alicia**.

En réponse à **Alicia**: Oui, je sais. Chacun est libre d'aimer ou pas cette version des relations entre les frérots. Et, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à y adhérer au début. Mais, après avoir lu de très bonnes

fics sur ça, j'y ai succombé. Après, bien évidemment, toutes mes fics ne sont pas du Wincest et bien entendu, la simple relation de fraternité entre Sam et Dean me convient tout à fait. Même, j'adore

leur relation fraternelle, c'est génial (sauf à partir de la 3 où l'on voit que tout part un peu en vrille =_= ). Enfin. Merci pour ta review. ^.^

Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Sam se réveilla dans les alentours de neuf heures. Cette nuit lui avait été bénéfique, il n'avait quasiment plus de cernes sous les yeux et il n'avait surtout pas fait de cauchemar. Il pouffa en voyant qu'il était dans les bras de Dean puis décida de se lever. Il descendit les escaliers après être passé aux toilettes et se rendit dans le salon. Il y découvrit Tom qui dormait sur le canapé, un plaid posé sur lui. Il s'approcha doucement afin de s'amuser un peu et puis pour lui faire payer les bêtises de la veille. Alors qu'il allait le chatouiller, Tom ouvrit les yeux et lui prit le bras. Sam tomba en avant puis se retrouva sous Tom qui avait un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

« N'y pense même pas, chuchota Sam.

-Alors que tu allais me le faire ? Dis donc tu rêves pas un peu trop ?

-J'allais pas te le faire, rétorqua Sam, j'allais seulement te crier dans les oreilles…

-Mais oui, je te crois, dit Tom en se rapprochant du visage de Sam, Prêt ?

-Pour … »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que son ami se mit à le chatouiller. Sam essaya, tout en rigolant, de se défendre mais c'était peine perdue. Tom ne le lâchait pas. Dean, qui était descendu entre temps, se mit à jalouser, une fois de plus Tom.

« Ah, Dean ! Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il avait arrêté un peu sa torture.

-Ouais, grogna le chasseur, j'aurai pu dormir plus si vous faisiez moins de bruits… »

Cette réponse étonna Sam qui se releva un peu . Et le visage plein de haine de son frère, son visage se décomposa. Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Dean passa devant le canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine. Tom se leva du canapé afin de laisser Sam se relever. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et replongea sa tête dans le coussin sur lequel Tom avait dormi. Ce dernier remarqua les soubresauts dans les épaules de Sam.

« Sam ? demanda-t-il. »

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son ami. Tom y vit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Sam se leva du canapé et se rendit dehors.

Il s'était mis à courir.

« Tu sais très bien que ton frère va te retrouver, lui souffla le loup, sans parler que maintenant, il y a Thomas.

-…

-Sam ? demanda inquiet le loup.

-Pourquoi ce regard ?

-Je crois qu'il était jaloux de Tom…

-Quoi ? »

Sam s'était stoppé dans la forêt qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de chez Jim. Il continua à marcher vers le centre de celle-ci tout en parlant avec son loup.

« Tu ne comprends pas quand ça te touche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Je crois qu'il va devoir agir lui-même, car ça ne sert à rien de te faire comprendre.

-Mais si tu m'expliquais peut-être que je saurai de quoi tu parles, répliqua le jeune homme. »

Il finit par s'asseoir sur une branche, derrière un arbre, espérant ainsi rester caché de ceux qui viendraient le chercher. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui et remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il ne portait qu'un jogging qu'il avait enfilé avant de descendre et son tee-shirt. Et le comble était qu'il se trouvait pieds nus au milieu de cette forêt et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Bah il s'en fichait, au point il en était. Les larmes se remirent à couler alors qu'il repensait au visage empli de haine de son aîné.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle haine ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?_

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher. Il ne tourna même pas la tête, il savait que c'était Dean. Il sentit celui-ci s'asseoir à ses côtés avant qu'il lui mette quelque chose de chaud sur ses épaules.

« Faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, se justifia Dean.

- …

-Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça de la maison ?

-…

-Sammy, reprit doucement l'aîné, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu rigoles puis la minute d'après, tu fuis, alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi… m'as-tu regardé avec tant de haine ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Dean resta sans voix. C'était pas Sam qu'il avait regardé comme ça mais Tom. Comment aurait-il pu le regarder, lui, comme ça ?

« Ce n'était pas toi que je regardais comme ça, avoua Dean.

-Mais qui alors ? demanda Sam, Tom ? Mais pourquoi ?

-…

-Dean ?

-Je t'ai élevé jusqu'à tes quatorze ans. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi jusqu'à ta fuite. Thomas ne te connait que depuis quatre ans, quatre ans où je ne savais pas où tu étais. Et, je n'ai jamais eu de relation telle que celle que tu as avec lui… Ça me rend assez malheureux de savoir que pendant que je n'étais pas avec toi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et que tu t'entendes mieux avec lui qu'avec moi. »

Dean avait dit tout ça sans s'arrêter une seule fois. Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration lui fit mal au cœur. Il se leva et repartit en direction de l'église. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il sentit deux bras lui encercler la taille. Sam posa sa tête près de son cou, à l'arrière de son dos.

« Désolé…, murmura Sam, je ne savais pas que tu le prenais si mal. Tom m'a vraiment aidé lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul. Il a à peine trois ans de plus que moi et il s'est comporté comme toi quand il m'a rencontré. Je crois que je t'ai vu en lui et j'allais mieux. Depuis, il reste avec moi car il me prend pour son petit frère, tu comprends ? »

Dean hocha la tête puis il se retourna vers Sam. Celui-ci avait sa tête baissée. L'aîné le prit dans ses bras. Sam referma ses bras autour du corps de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Dean défasse l'étreinte. Son regard se posa sans raison vers le bas puis il vit que son frère était pieds-nus.

« Pourquoi t'as pas dit que t'étais pieds-nus ?

-Ça me dérange pas, avoua Sam, je suis un peu habitué sûrement à cause de ma forme loup.

-Mouais. Je préfère quand même que tu ne marches pas comme ça. »

Il se baissa pour que Sam puisse monter sur son dos.

« Dean ! C'est bon, tu vas pas me porter pour rentrer à la maison alors que j'ai fait l'allée sans toi.

-Monte ! »

Sam soupira mais obéit à son frère. Dean raffermit sa prise et se leva. Sam était grand mais heureusement pas plus que lui. Le cadet entoura le cou de son aîné et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Dean sourit.

Quand il arriva chez Jim, il put déposer son fardeau à terre. Tom vint prendre Sam par le bras et l'amener sur le canapé tout en lui mettant la couverture sur lui. Sam tourna la tête vers Dean et lui fit un grand sourire pour lui montrer que ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, se révélait juste sous ses yeux. Dean y répondit.

John et Jim étaient toujours en train de dormir. Sam raconta à Tom ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et ce que lui avait dit Dean. À la fin du récit, il rigola.

« Je te rassure, je ne suis vu que comme un grand frère, dit Tom, après, j'admets que ce que je dis peut faire douter mais c'est juste des piques qu'on se lance. Pas de soucis à se faire. »

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que les deux plus vieux se levèrent enfin. Les trois jeunes adultes décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ils avertirent qu'ils resteraient dehors toute la journée puis partirent.

* * *

La journée était passée trop vite au goût de Sam qui aimait bien être avec son frère et son ami. Ils avaient passé la journée à se balader en ville tout en plaisantant, puis ils avaient mangé et s'étaient installés dans la forêt afin de s'entraîner un peu pour leurs pouvoirs. Dean les avait regardés et avait été drôlement impressionné. Maintenant, ils retournaient chez Jim. Ils étaient dans une rue, bien remplie de monde, du centre-ville, lorsque Sam sentit une odeur qu'il reconnaissait. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Dean.

-Sam ? fit Tom en se rapprochant.

-Je croyais avoir senti quelqu'un que je n'aime pas particulièrement. »

Tom huma mais ne sentit rien.

« Je pense que tu t'es trompé.

-Je me trompe rarement et tu le sais, lui rétorqua Sam.

-C'est pas faux. »

Dean n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de les observer. Soudain, il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et se retourna vivement.

Devant lui se tenait un homme un peu plus grand que lui, blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait les cheveux courts et portait un jean délavé, un tee-shirt noir râpé.

« Toi ? dit Sam d'une voix froide.

-À croire que nous sommes collés alors que nous nous aimons pas, riposta l'homme blond, comment ça se fait que tu, enfin, vous soyez ici ?

-Sam a un ami dans cette ville et je l'ai rejoint, répondit Tom alors que Sam fusillait du regard l'homme, et toi ?

-Intéressant.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda Dean.

-Marc. Enfin, c'est comme ça que tu peux m'appeler, mon chou, répondit en souriant le blond.

-N'y compte même pas. »

Sam prit Dean par le bras, et partit dans l'autre sens, en direction de chez Jim. Celui-ci était choqué de la façon dont l'avait appelé ce Marc. Tom les suivit et malheureusement, Marc aussi.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, Marc.

-Laquelle ? demanda le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Oh ! Et bien, j'ai suivi mon instinct et il m'a amené ici. Mais, une fois arrivé, j'ai senti une bonne odeur qui n'était autre que celle-ci, dit-il en montrant Dean.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire une croix dessus, rétorqua Sam alors qu'il se trouvait cinq bons mètres devant eux.

-Désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça… »

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme et cela le fit sourire un peu plus.

« Comme ça ton petit protégé aime son frère, dit Marc en regardant Thomas, c'est inattendu.

-Juste n'y touche pas. Je sais que tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'il te demande mais fais-le pour moi, s'il-te-plait.

-Ok, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser et puis, ne lui dis pas même si tu es au courant, sinon, je ne t'écouterai pas.

-D'accord du moment que tu ne pousses pas la limite trop loin. Je n'interviendrai pas si tu te le mets vraiment à dos.

-Bah, un petit combat contre lui sera amusant. »

Marc se mit à rigoler un peu plus fort tandis qu'il partait en direction de la forêt. Thomas hocha la tête négativement avant de rejoindre les deux Winchester qui se trouvaient déjà chez le pasteur.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau compère. MDR **

**Déjà qu'il y avait quelques personnes qui étaient mécontentes de voir Thomas, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour Marc ?**

**Alors, mis à part ce petit obstacle qui s'installe entre les frérots, cela vous a-t-il plu ?**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt ;-)**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

vous allez bien ?

Voici un nouveau chapitre, assez court, je l'admets. Mais, la suite arrivera assez tôt, je pense. ^.^

Je remercie mes habituels reviewers: **Fredee, Mogusa, La Lionne** et **Melancholic-Wolf**. Merci à vous quatre. Je suis bien contente de savoir

que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant. ^^

Sur ce, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Dire que Sam fulminait aurait été un beau mensonge. Tom n'osait même pas l'approcher tellement il avait peur que sa colère ne s'abatte sur lui. Il avait déjà eu affaire une fois à un Sam colérique et il n'était pas près de recommencer. C'est donc sagement que Tom attendait dans le salon que Sam ait fini de passer sa colère.

Dean était monté prendre une douche. John et Jim étaient partis en chasse dans une des villes environnantes et leur avaient laissé un message comme quoi, en cas de problème, il fallait les appeler.

Une fois sa colère passée, il vit Sam s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Il a parlé d'instinct. Tu sais très bien qu'avec lui, c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps.

-Oui. Mais pour une fois, il pouvait pas ne pas l'écouter… En plus, il est intéressé par Dean, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi ?

-En plus, il a compris que tu aimais ton frère, souffla Tom.

-Mais c'est normal que j'aime mon frère, comment pourrait-il …

-Non. Pas de cette façon là, Sam.

-Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait que tu aimes Dean plus qu'un frère. »

Sam ouvrit les yeux puis, se mit à rire.

« C'est quoi cette blague ?

-Sam, ce n'est pas une blague. Et si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux rapidement, Dean ne t'appartiendra jamais. »

Tom finit par se lever et partit à l'étage où Dean avait appelé le suivant à venir se laver. Sam ne bougeait plus. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et ses yeux se baissèrent au sol.

_Moi… amoureux de Dean ?_

Il se rappela alors des paroles de son loup. Puis, celles de Tom.

_Ce serait pour cela que son regard haineux que je prenais pour moi, m'avait fait si mal ? Parce que je l'aime ? Mon frère ?_

Puis, d'autres paroles envahirent son esprit :

« _Lorsqu'un homme-loup aime quelqu'un, c'est pour la vie. Un homme-loup peut faire l'amour avec n'importe qui mais lorsqu'il trouve son âme-sœur, alors il l'aime pour le restant de ses jours._

_-Comment sait-on qui est son âme sœur ? avait-il posé au vieil homme-loup._

_-Tout simplement, lorsque tu te sens heureux avec elle, lorsque tu te sens entier avec elle. Quand cette personne te dit quelque chose ou te sourit, tu es heureux. Tu éprouves de la colère lorsqu'elle ne te regarde pas, lorsqu'elle s'intéresse à un autre. C'est comme cela que tu sais si c'est ton âme sœur._

_-Oh !_

_-Mais si quelqu'un parvenait à te prendre ton âme sœur alors que tu pensais l'avoir trouvé, tu en mourras, Sam. Il en va de même pour tous les hommes-loups. Si elle ne t'appartient pas, si tu n'apposes pas ta marque et ne la fais pas tienne, alors elle pourra intéresser d'autres personnes qui pourraient te la prendre. Et, dans ce cas-là, c'est la mort assurée._ »

Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il fallait qu'il fasse Dean sien. Mais, comment ? Il n'allait jamais avouer à son frère qu'il l'aimait. Il le prendrait pour un monstre.

_Non, je ne veux pas ça. Tant pis, je ne lui dirai rien et si quelqu'un le fait sien à ma place… eh bien, soit, je mourrai… Il est hors de question que je lui dise si c'est pour qu'il me haïsse par la suite._

Dean entra dans la pièce. Il vit Sam se tourner vers lui, un sourire triste sur le visage avant de se lever et de lui passer devant pour se rendre à l'étage. Dean n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

* * *

Sam avait fini de prendre sa douche et se trouvait allongé, à présent, sur son lit, en train de fixer le plafond. Il soupira une fois de plus alors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ton frère m'envoie te dire qu'il est l'heure de manger.

-Pas faim, Tom. »

Le jeune homme entendit la porte se fermer. Il soupira et ferma ses yeux. Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tom, en s'allongeant à son tour sur le lit.

-Rien.

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit qui te turlupine comme ça ?

-Tom… Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait rien.

-Fais croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Sam !

-Je pense que tu as raison… Peut-être que je suis amoureux de mon frère. J'ai réfléchi à ce que m'avait dit le vieil homme près de New-York.

-Ah oui ! Et où est le problème ?

-Comment veux-tu que je dise à Dean que je l'aime ? C'est impossible…

-Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé, lui dit Tom, en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai même pas envie d'essayer… Je laisse tomber.

-Ne fais pas ça, Sam.

-Même Marc a plus de chances que moi.

-N'abandonne pas. Il faut que tu essayes. Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive si quelqu'un prend notre âme sœur, non ?

-Oui, souffla Sam.

-Alors, n'abandonne pas. »

Sam lui sourit légèrement.

« Allez, viens maintenant. Ton frère va me tuer sinon. »

Tom se leva du lit et lui tendit la main. Sam l'attrapa et se laissa faire. Puis, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où Dean les attendait, mécontent de leur retard.

* * *

**Voilà. Comme prévenu, il est court mais le prochain arrivera bientôt, promis.**

**Je tiens également à prévenir du fait qu'il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant la scène du viol. **

**Mais, je préviendrai de nouveau et marquerai les passages concernés, en temps et en heures. **

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.**

**Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous,

voici une nouvelle suite, dans un délai plus court, du fait que le chapitre d'hier était court. ;-)

Je remercie vivement mes reviewers: **Fredee, Aniyaoi** et **Mogusa**.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bien entendu.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Tom fut le premier à se réveiller. Enfin, pas qu'il ne voulait pas dormir mais il faut avouer qu'entendre des coups violents sur la porte d'entrée n'avait rien de soporifique. Il se leva tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux trop longs et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Marc.

« Salut ! dit simplement le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Oh ! Tu viens de me fendre le cœur ! Dire que je venais te préparer ton café…

-Marc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Bon, ok. Je suis venu voir mon cher chou.

-Ils dorment donc tu peux repartir car moi aussi, je dormais.

-Ensemble ?

-Pardon ? fit Tom, perdu.

-Ils dorment ensemble ?

-Ouais.

-Mais ton protégé n'a pas encore compris pour ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère, non ? Et ils dorment ensemble ? Tu me fais marcher, Tommy.

-De un, il s'en est aperçu hier soir. De deux, ils dorment ensemble. De trois, ne m'appelle plus Tommy. »

Marc rigola tout en entrant dans la maison. Il alla s'installer sur une chaise dans la cuisine et attendit que Thomas vienne le rejoindre. Celui-ci le fit en soupirant et s'installa en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux voir mon chou.

-Marc…

-Je sais, je ne fais que jouer mais tout cela c'est pour faire enrager Sam. Pas que je le déteste énormément contrairement à d'autre mais j'aime bien quand il s'énerve.

-Il ne veut pas révéler à son frère qu'il l'aime plus que ça.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non…, souffla Tom, il m'a dit hier qu'il préférait mourir que de lui dire.

-Ouille. Il va pas bien, là.

-Ouais… »

Ils se turent. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Sam apparut dans l'embrassure. Tom et Marc furent surpris par l'état du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait des cernes sous les yeux comme si la nuit de sommeil qu'il avait passé n'avait servi à rien. Il semblait aussi très triste et blasé de la vie. Sam vint s'asseoir près de Tom, enfin il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise.

« Houlà, c'est plus grave que ce que tu m'avais dit, murmura Marc à Tom. »

Sam qui remarqua enfin la présence de l'autre homme-loup, releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-J'étais venu voir mon ch…. Tommy, rectifia-t-il à la dernière seconde. »

Déjà que le jeune homme était mal en point, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter surtout qu'à présent, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Tom et Sam ouvrirent les yeux en grand, ne comprenant pas très bien, ce qu'avait dit Marc.

« Tu es venu voir Tom ? Mais, tu pouvais pas attendre plus tard au lieu de venir frapper à la porte à … 8h30 ?

-Non, j'étais pressé et …

-Dis la vérité plutôt, le coupa Sam, tu es venu voir Dean ? Désolé de te l'apprendre mais il n'est pas un lève tôt… »

Sam soupira et se leva doucement afin d'aller chercher une tasse de café. Il eut soudain un vertige et Tom eut juste le temps de le faire rasseoir sur sa chaise avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

« Wow ! Toi, tu bouges pas de ta chaise, lui ordonna Tom, je vais te chercher ta tasse.

-Merci, souffla Sam.

-Sam ! dit Marc, je ne veux plus de Dean… Je préfère te le laisser, je suis pas idiot au point de faire mourir un homme-loup…

-…

-Certes, tu pourrais croire que c'est un piège mais je te jure que ce n'est pas ça. J'aime juste te voir réagir aux piques que je te lance… Disons que c'est mon passe-temps favori.

-Tu n'as pas à renoncer, lui répondit Sam, je ne lui dirai jamais…

-Parce que tu penses qu'il va te détester ?

-…

-Sam ! le réprimanda Tom en lui tendant sa tasse de café, tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'essayer et puis, je pense qu'il éprouve surement la même chose que toi.

-Merci ! dit Sam en prenant sa tasse, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il ressent. Je ne veux pas voir ce regard plein de haine qu'il t'a lancé, hier… Je ne le supporterai pas. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, et puis que pouvaient-ils dire ? Puis, Dean descendit les escaliers à son tour. Il s'installa à la table tout en demandant que faisait l'invité surprise chez Jim :

« Comme je l'ai dit avant et ça fait trois fois que je le répète : je suis venu voir Tom. Mais, ça inclut Sam évidemment. »

Sam releva la tête de sa tasse en entendant son prénom. Dean fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son frère et surtout, en voyant les gestes au ralenti qu'il effectuait.

« Quand j'ai dit que mon instinct m'avait amené ici, reprit Marc, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi… Mais, après avoir été dans la forêt, j'ai senti une odeur désagréable.

-J'ai rien senti moi alors que j'y ai été une bonne dizaine de fois ces derniers temps, remarqua Sam.

-Il faut s'enfoncer loin dans la forêt. Plutôt du côté de l'autoroute, à l'opposé d'ici.

-Ah ! J'ai pas été jusque là.

-Quelle odeur désagréable ? demanda Tom.

-Des loups garous.

-Tu plaisantes ? Il y en a, ici ?

-Oui et pas qu'un. Il semble au moins être deux. »

Tom et Dean furent surpris, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Deux ? fit Thomas.

-Vous pouvez sentir les loups-garous ?

-Oui, deux. Et oui, nous pouvons les sentir même lorsqu'ils sont sous forme humaine, tout comme eux peuvent nous sentir…

-Je vois. Et ?

-Eh bien. Vu que je me suis aventuré là-bas, ils vont savoir qu'on se trouve dans le coin donc je venais vous prévenir qu'il risquait d'avoir quelques complications dans quelques temps. »

Tom hocha la tête. Dean fronça un peu plus les sourcils aussi bien que pour la conversation que pour son frère. Il vit Sam se lever de sa chaise et se rendre dans le salon.

« Sam ? fit Tom.

-Faut… que je me couche car là, ça va pas… »

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un vertige survint et il manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois à terre. Dean, qui avait réagi plutôt vite, l'avait rattrapé et le coucha sur le canapé.

« Putain ! Mais tu es bouillant, Sammy.

-Pas grave, murmura le jeune homme.»

Tom se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur son front. Puis, il se rendit à l'étage tout en disant :

« C'est pas une petite fièvre, Sam. Va te falloir du repos.

-Et peut-être que si t'arrêtais de t'en faire, lui dit Marc, tu guérirais plus vite… »

Pour réponse, il se reçut un regard noir du concerné.

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires… »

Marc haussa les épaules alors que Tom revenait avec une bassine d'eau et un gant. Il posa celui-ci sur le front du malade.

« Bon, toi tu vas rester ici et te reposer, lui ordonna Tom, pendant ce temps-là, vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez, continua-t-il en regardant les deux autres.

-Je ne compte rien faire jusqu'à ce soir, lui dit Dean.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Marc, mais Sam et Tom attendaient également la réponse.

-Je voudrais boire un coup au bar et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-…

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

-Il vaudrait mieux ne pas te laisser seul, rétorqua Tom, vu que tu traines avec nous, notre odeur doit être sur toi, donc les loups-garous pourraient s'en prendre à toi…

-Génial… En plus, il faut que j'ai des nounous maintenant, quand je veux sortir.

-C'est pas ça, Dean…,répondit Sam, on restera loin de toi, c'est juste qu'il vaut mieux qu'on vienne au cas où il y aurait un problème…

-Toi ? C'est vrai que dans cet état-là, tu vas pouvoir me protéger… »

Sam se leva difficilement du canapé puis se dressant devant son frère, bien qu'il était un poil plus petit que lui, lui adressa un regard noir.

« Tu veux que je te montre si je suis capable de te protéger ?

-Sam…, commença Dean.

-Tu comptes pas venir, quand même, le coupa Tom, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

-Il suffit juste que l'un d'entre nous y aille et c'est bon.

-Non ! Ras-le-bol de vos conneries à tous les trois, dit-il en fixant les personnes présentes, je vais aller avec vous ce soir… et si, on tombe sur ces loups-garous, j'en fais mon affaire. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de rétorquer, il monta à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre afin de prendre ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de pouvoir se doucher.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les trois autres n'avaient pas bougé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu, souffla Tom.

-C'est de famille, affirma Dean, il tient ça de notre père.

-Houlà ! Ça doit payer quand une dispute éclate entre eux deux, non ?

-Oui. Et bien souvent, cela se termine par des objets cassés…

-Bon. C'est pas tout mais va falloir occuper notre journée maintenant, fit Marc. Je vais faire un petit tour… À tout à l'heure. »

Il sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Dean et Tom se séparèrent afin de vaquer à leurs occupations.

* * *

**Et voilà, on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fameuse scène interdite aux coeurs sensibles XD **

**Encore un chapitre avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bisous à vous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais j'ai pas eu une seconde pour moi depuis mardi. C'est affolant.

Et dire qu'on n'est même pas encore à la plus dure partie de mon premier semestre.

Je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers: **Mogusa, Fredee, Aniyaoi** et **Melancholic-Wolf**.

Vraiment... MERCI à vous.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce bar. Toute cette ambiance et tout ce bruit gênaient Sam, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Si encore il n'y avait que ça… Mais, le fait de voir à quelques mètres de lui son frère en train de draguer une femme, n'arrangeait rien non plus.

Celui-ci était appuyé au comptoir, un verre de whisky à la main, et rigolait souvent. Tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là avec cette jeune femme. Cette dernière avait une robe noire qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Le décolleté montrait sa poitrine sur laquelle Dean jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil. La jeune femme avait des formes généreuses et Sam savait qu'elle était du goût de son frère : il le connaissait parfaitement pour savoir ce genre de choses… inutiles.

Il soupira une énième fois alors qu'il essayait de comprendre la conversation qu'entretenaient Thomas et Marc.

« … dis que je les ai sentis.

-Excuse-moi de douter mais pourquoi on ne les voit pas alors ? demanda Tom, normalement, ils sont censés aller dans les bars les deux jours précédents la pleine lune afin de repérer leurs prochaines victimes…

-Oh, ça va. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais quand même mes cours, merci.

-Pff ! Seulement, nous sommes la veille de la pleine lune…

-C'est bon, le coupa Sam, ils arrivent… »

Tom et Marc se tournèrent vers lui.

« Comment ça ?

-Tu vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas dans le coin. Je les sens pas…

-Ils arrivent, je te dis … »

À cet instant, la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Deux personnes entrèrent. À les voir ainsi enlacés, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un couple. Personne ne fit attention à eux… Enfin, presque. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au comptoir, l'homme se tourna presqu'immédiatement vers les trois hommes-loups. Ils virent un rictus mauvais se placer sur le visage de celui-ci alors que la femme fit mine de montrer ses crocs.

« Trouvés, annonça Sam.

-Tu m'épateras toujours autant, fit Tom.

-Tu devrais pas… Je suis pas fort en tout.

-Ouais, mais tu les a repérés alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas dans le bar, remarqua Marc.

-Question d'habitude, peut-être. »

Le couple était retourné à sa commande de boisson. Ils savaient de toute façon qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que la pleine lune ne serait pas présente.

Sam reporta son attention sur son frère. Il ne le trouva pas de suite puis en tournant la tête, il le vit en compagnie de la jeune femme et en train de se rendre à l'étage.

_Dégoûtant…_

Sam se sentit profondément triste et vide à l'intérieur de lui. La mine déconfite, il se leva et s'adressa aux deux autres :

« Vous restez là, je vais rentrer.

-Tout seul ? fit Tom, dans ton état, c'est pas raisonnable…

-Tom ! La maison est à peine à quelques rues d'ici. Je ne vais pas me perdre ou faire une mauvaise rencontre… Et puis, on ne sait pas ce que préparent ces deux là, dit-il en désignant les loups-garous, donc cherchez quelles sont leurs prochaines victimes et surveillez Dean, s'il-vous-plait.

-Ok, souffla Marc, mais s'il y a un problème, tu as le portable, tu sais. »

Sam hocha la tête et après une tape sur l'épaule de Tom, il sortit du bar. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il souffla et se rendit chez le pasteur.

Il marchait depuis dix minutes déjà. Le fait de voir son frère se faire draguer sous ses yeux ne lui avait pas plu. Il aimait tellement Dean. Il sentit des larmes se manifester mais il essaya de les retenir.

_C'est bête de pleurer pour quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais… Allez, Sam, un peu de courage ! Si tu te mets dans un état pareil à chaque fois que Dean veut sortir avec quelqu'un, tu ne vas pas te faire de vieux os._

Soudain, il sentit qu'on le suivait. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Quand il se retourna, il se trouva face à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il recula instinctivement mais la personne lui retint le bras et l'attira à lui. Sam se débattit et parvint à se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme et commença à courir.

_Non… non, c'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

Il continuait de courir en direction de chez Jim. Il était complètement terrorisé.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi… _

Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à une rue de chez Jim, l'autre parvint à le rattraper. Il lui prit les bras qu'il maintint avec une main tandis qu'il plaqua son autre main sur la bouche du jeune homme. Sam voulait crier mais une odeur lui parvint : du chloroforme…

_Non… pas ça …pas encore… veux pas… Tom…_

Sam tomba endormi dans les bras de son agresseur. L'homme, qui avait au moins vingt ans de plus que lui, grand, brun aux cheveux courts, une cicatrice sur la joue gauche, souriait.

_Je t'ai enfin eu. Il m'en aura fallu du temps mais je suis content de cette attente._

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à sa victime. Il prit le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il y serait tranquille.

* * *

Tom et Marc continuaient de discuter tout en épiant le couple de loups-garous de temps en temps. Soudain, Dean s'assit en face d'eux.

« Où est Sam ?

-Il est rentré, il a dit qu'il avait sommeil. »

Dean hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris puis demanda :

« Alors ? Les loups-garous ?

-Le couple au fond du bar près du billard, répondit tout simplement Marc. »

Dean tourna légèrement la tête et les vit. Ils regardaient les différentes personnes du bar et semblaient commenter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-On observe pour savoir s'ils trouvent une proie, puis on partira quand ils partiront. De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire d'ici la pleine lune.

-Nous pourrions les tuer, dit simplement Dean.

-Non ! Toi, tu peux peut-être les tuer de sang-froid mais je suis contre le principe de les tuer tant qu'ils ne sont pas sous leur forme de loup.

-Il en va de même pour moi, le soutint Marc.»

Dean grimaça. Il n'aimait pas plus qu'eux, tuer des personnes comme ça mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et attendit avec les autres.

* * *

**Et voilà...comme vous vous en doutez, les ennuis commencent pour Sam. **

**Bien évidemment comme j'ai prévenu, le prochain chapitre est celui de la scène de viol. **

**Je mettrai un avertissement juste avant la scène et à la fin de la scène en gras afin que ceux qui veulent la passer**

**puissent le faire sans être gênés par ce passage. ^^**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que le suivant vous plaira malgré tout.**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde (ou bonjour tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci),

j'espère que vous allez bien ^.^

je remercie mes incroyables reviewers, à savoir: **Fredee, Mogusa, Lily Jolie** et **Aniyaoi**.

Toujours un vrai plaisir pour moi que de voir vos commentaires ^^

**ATTENTION POUR CE CHAPITRE: IL CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE DE VIOL. JE PRIE DONC CEUX/CELLES QUI NE SOUHAITENT PAS LIRE LE PASSAGE DE SAUTER LORSQUE JE L'INDIQUE. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION. **

Bien entendu, vous pouvez ensuite reprendre le cours normal de la fic.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Sam voulut ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas la première fois. Il avait encore son cerveau embrumé et cela l'empêcher de se souvenir des derniers faits accomplis. Il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux et cette fois-ci, il y parvint mais à moitié. En effet, il s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux bandés mais également quelque chose dans la bouche qui l'empêchait de pouvoir parler. Il prit peur quand il se souvint d'un coup de ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il _l_'ait vu et quand il comprit qu'il était couché sur le dos. Il tenta de bouger mais il découvrit que ses mains étaient attachées et il ne pouvait pas se défaire de ses liens.

Soudain, il sentit un souffle près de son oreille droite.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ?

-…

-Oui. Quatre longues années. Si ton copain… Thomas, je crois… n'était pas intervenu, j t'aurai eu à moi seul. Mais, il m'en a empêché, et depuis il gardait toujours un œil sur toi si bien que je ne pouvais même pas t'approcher. Cependant, je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance aujourd'hui… Je ne m'attendais pas en venant dans cette ville, à te voir mais aussi tes copains et des loups-garous. Je me suis dit que peut-être j'avais une chance de continuer ce que je n'avais pu faire auparavant… et elle s'est pointée, il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure. »

Tout en disant cela, il déposait de temps en temps, des baisers sur le visage de Sam, puis le long de son cou tout en descendant de plus en plus bas. Il déboutonna doucement la chemise alors qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, le jeune homme trembler. Il sourit avant de reprendre :

« Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis demandé ce que j'allais exactement faire de toi… Plusieurs idées plus intéressantes les unes que les autres me sont alors parvenues : te violer à t'en faire mal, jouer avec toi avant de passer à l'acte… Bien que la première m'ait plu au point de te faire payer cette longue attente, je me suis dit que ce serait stupide de ne pas en profiter. Alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais me montrer doux et te montrer à quel point, tu n'attendais que ça, toi aussi. Puis, je m'amuserai à mon tour. »

L'homme, du nom de Jack, était en fait l'un des plus vieux hommes-loups encore en vie. La guerre entre loups-garous et hommes-loups faisait rage quelque soit l'endroit et beaucoup d'hommes-loups ayant de l'expérience avaient péri, il y avait peu. Jack voulait s'accoupler avec des jeunes hommes-loups qui possédaient les critères qu'il voulait : force, intelligence et talent. Il devait avouer que sur tous les jeunes qu'il avait violé ou qui étaient consentants, Sam était le plus intéressant de tous. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de le poursuivre même après quatre longues années. Sam était exceptionnel, unique et le plus fort de tous. Son intelligence et son talent étaient de précieux atouts.

Quand il déboutonna entièrement la chemise de sa victime, Jack se lécha les lèvres d'impatience de ce qui allait suivre. Le torse du jeune homme en-dessous de lui montrait à quel point il était musclé.

**!ATTENTION DEBUT SCENE DE VIOL!**

Le plus vieux commença à défaire la braguette du pantalon de Sam tandis que celui-ci se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais inutilement. La braguette descendue, le pantalon se retira un peu laissant à Jack la possibilité d'atteindre le boxer. Il le retira un peu avant de s'emparer d'une main du sexe du plus jeune. Il le caressa un peu avant de le prendre complètement dans sa main et de commencer des va-et-vient doucement.

Jack reporta son regard vers le visage du corps en-dessous de lui. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Des cris étouffés par le tissu dans sa bouche ne demandaient qu'à sortir mais rien. Il sentait tout le corps de sa victime répondre à ses caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Jack se plaça près du visage de Sam et lui murmura :

« Détends-toi et prend du plaisir… Personne ne viendra cette fois, trop occupés qu'ils sont à surveiller les loups garous. »

Puis, tout en continuant ses mouvements sur son sexe, il entra un doigt dans l'intimité de Sam. Celui-ci se tendit. Il commença à le bouger et Sam sentit bien malgré lui son corps se détendre. Alors que son bourreau continuait sa torture, les larmes du jeune homme redoublèrent.

_Je suis fichu… Tom… s'il-te-plait… J'ai besoin… de toi… Aide-moi, Dean…_

Jack, sentant que Sam s'était détendu, sourit grandement et entra un second doigt. Il entendit Sam poussait un cri alors qu'il se tendait à l'extrême. Il recommença à bouger ses doigts et le jeune homme se détendit encore une fois contre sa volonté. Son sexe était bien tendu, signe qu'il aimait ça plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ça, hein ? rigola Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras bien plus après… »

Il enleva de son autre main le bâillon de sa victime puis l'embrassa. Il força l'entrée de la bouche du jeune homme puis lorsqu'il y parvint, il joua avec sa langue. Sam gémit alors que Jack continuait avec ses doigts. Soudain, il sentit un troisième doigt entrer.

« Ar-rr-e… a-rr-e-te…, parvint-il à murmurer.

-Non, je sais que tu aimes ça. Regarde. »

Il prit son sexe dans sa main libre et commença des va-et-vient alors que de l'autre il faisait la même chose dans son intimité. Il replaça ses lèvres sur les siennes et la langue revint dans sa bouche. Il voulut se débattre mais il était trop faible. Soudain, il sentit la jouissance arriver.

« No…ooonnn… pas… »

Mais trop tard, il se mit à jouir sous le regard satisfait de son bourreau. Sam avait la respiration saccadée et les larmes coulaient toujours.

« Allez, fini de jouer. Maintenant, nous passons à l'étape suivante. »

Jack sourit d'avance. Il reprit le sexe de Sam et recommença la même chose que précédemment alors qu'il baissait son pantalon.

**!FIN SCÈNE DE VIOL!**

* * *

Cela faisait trente-cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient que les loups-garous sortent du bar. Dean soupira quand soudain, Marc prit la parole :

« Ouf ! Nos chers amis ont enfin décidés de partir. »

Dean tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet, le couple s'était levé et se rapprochait de la porte du bar. Ils se tournèrent vers les trois hommes et refit le même manège qu'à leur entrée, puis passèrent la porte.

« C'est bon. C'est fini pour le moment, fit Tom, on peut rentrer.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Dean, je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre. »

Ils laissèrent de quoi payer leur consommation sur la table puis sortirent à leur tour. Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes environ en direction de la maison quand Thomas s'arrêta.

« Thomas ? fit le blond. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-De la peur…

-Quoi ? demanda Dean.

-Sam a eu peur… ici… »

Marc se mit à humer l'air à son tour alors que Dean sentait son cœur se serrer. Un mauvais pressentiment naissait en lui, un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Cette odeur… c'est Jack, dit soudainement Marc.

-Quel salaud ! jura Tom. Où sont-ils ?

-Je sais pas, on dirait que Sam a couru vers là-bas. »

Ils commencèrent à courir en suivant leur odorat mais Dean ne les suivit pas. Son esprit marchait à fond : _Sam, danger, Sam, Jack, danger, absent… forêt._

Alors que les deux hommes-loups se tournaient pour voir où était Dean, ils le virent partir en direction de la forêt. Ils le suivirent sans discuter. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et sentirent les odeurs qu'ils cherchaient. Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un quart d'heure avant de les trouver.

À une bonne dizaine de mètres d'eux, Jack était en train de faire des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de Sam. Ce dernier avait les yeux bandés, les mains attachées et pleurait tout en appelant faiblement à l'aide.

Tom fut celui qui réagit le plus vite : à peine avait-il vu Jack qu'il s'était transformé et courrait en leur direction. C'était un loup de couleur marron et qui portait une tache argentée au niveau de la poitrine. Jack qui le sentit, se retira de Sam et se transforma à son tour. Les deux loups se rentrèrent dedans puis dévalèrent la faible pente avant de continuer le combat plus bas.

Marc se tourna vers Dean qui était figé et lui hurla :

« Dean ! Occupe-toi de Sam ! Emmène-le à l'abri ! On s'occupe de tout. »

Puis, il se transforma à son tour en un loup à la fourrure beige et avec une tache sur la patte arrière gauche. Il courut rejoindre les deux loups en bas de la pente, afin d'aider Tom.

Dean qui avait percuté au cri de Marc, se précipita vers son cadet. Il lui détacha les mains puis lorsqu'il voulut le relever, Sam se mit à se débattre et à crier, enfin il essayait de crier mais étant trop faible, seuls des murmures sortirent.

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas…

-Sam ! Sammy ! C'est moi…

-Dean ? »

L'aîné profita de ce moment pour lui enlever le tissu qui lui obstruait la vue. Sam put voir son frère et les coups, plutôt faibles, se stoppèrent. Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment.

_Dean… Il sait … va être dégouté…Je pourrai plus lui … dire…_

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Sam s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« C'est fini, Sammy … Je suis là… C'est fini ! »

Alors que Sam continuait de pleurer, Dean entreprit tant bien que mal de remonter le boxer de son frère puis son pantalon. Quand il avait commencé à poser ses mains sur son boxer, Sam s'était tendu dans ses bras. Dean lui avait alors murmuré des mots réconfortants tout en le rhabillant.

Sam se détendit lorsque son aîné avait enlevé ses mains pour les replacer dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Puis, Il vit une ombre surgir près d'eux. Il recula et s'aperçut que c'était son agresseur toujours sous sa forme de loup. Dean se plaça automatiquement devant lui, pour le protéger. Sam tremblait de tout son être. Comment ne pas avoir peur après avoir été violé ?

Alors que Jack allait leur sauter dessus, Marc le prit à la gorge et ils roulèrent pendant quelques mètres. Sam sentit alors deux bras le prendre sous ses genoux et dans son dos, il commença alors à se débattre quand la pression se fit un peu plus forte et qu'une voix parla :

« Sam ! C'est moi ! Tout va bien ! Dean, on y va !

-Mais, Marc … ?

-Il va nous rejoindre. »

Il commença à courir tandis que Sam refermait ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouissait son visage. Il pleurait. Dean, qui suivait, ressentit une douleur dans son cœur mais ne dit rien.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard chez Jim, Tom posa Sam sur le canapé pendant que Dean attendait la porte ouverte que Marc les rejoigne.

« Sam ?

- …

-Sam, tout va bien. C'est fini !

-Tom… J'ai peur…

- Tout est fini ! Je resterai près de toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, répondit le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras et en le berçant. »

Sam se laissa faire et se mit à pleurer encore plus. Marc arriva enfin. Dean referma la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Quel enfoiré, celui-là ! C'est vraiment pas de la rigolade !

-Tu es blessé ? demanda Tom.

-Non, quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. Ça va ? dit-il en s'adressant à Sam.»

Le jeune homme hocha la tête négativement. Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Sam se lève en disant qu'il souhaitait prendre une douche.

« Ça va aller ? demanda Tom, inquiet.

-Oui… je crois.

-Tu appelles s'il y a un problème, ok ?

-Oui. »

Et, il disparut dans les escaliers. Dean resta un moment à observer l'embrasure de la porte du salon, en silence, puis il se tourna finalement pour apercevoir les deux hommes-loups restants en train de l'observer.

« Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton énervé.

-Rien, dit Tom, en détournant la tête.

-Oh que si ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je te dis qu'il y a rien. »

Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour atteindre le jardin, derrière la maison. Une fois parti, Dean se tourna alors vers Marc.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne peux rien te dire mais juste… essaye d'observer autour de toi. Juste ouvre les yeux et rend toi compte de ce qui cloche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Marc fit la même chose que son ami quelques secondes auparavant. Dean se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il réfléchissait aux paroles prononcées par Marc : « _ouvre les yeux… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _»

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment. Décidément, les hommes-loups aimaient marcher par énigmes.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous vous y attendez ou non ? XD**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Et non... Ce n'était pas Marc et encore moins un personnage qu'on connaissait. **

**D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas pourquoi vous vouliez absolument mettre Marc dans le rôle du violeur MDR  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous, vous remercie de l'avoir lu et vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir tout le monde,

me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. ^^

Je remercie vivement ceux qui m'ont reviewé:**Lily Jolie, Aniyaoi, Mogusa** et **Fredee**.

Et... oui, pauvre Sammy. XD Mais, heureusement, il a des personnes qui l'aiment à ses côtés. Cependant, les souffrances ne vont pas s'arrêter là et par conséquent,

place au chapitre suivant Muhahahahahaha

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Sam se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre ses vêtements secs et propres. Une fois cela fait, il alla dans la salle de bain. Il alluma le robinet de la douche pour que l'eau chaude coule un moment et permette ainsi de réchauffer la pièce. Quand la température était assez bonne à son gout, il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ne bougea pas et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps meurtri et fatigué.

Il se dégoutait. Les derniers évènements repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu éprouver du plaisir quand Jack l'avait ainsi touché ? Comment avait-il pu gémir à ses caresses ?

Les larmes salées se mélangèrent à l'eau qui coulait. Comment pouvait-il à présent dire à son frère ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas… Il était souillé. Thomas qui l'avait sauvé à temps quatre ans plus tôt, n'avait pas réussi cette fois-ci… Il s'était retrouvé seul dans cette forêt aux mains de son bourreau, tel un jouet sans volonté, sans forces et sans choix. Et, il savait qu'il serait seul également quand les cauchemars viendraient le hanter les prochaines nuits.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ces mois de cauchemars, ces longs mois où il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux de peur de se retrouver devant son bourreau à son réveil. C'était hors de question.

Il finit par sortir de la douche après s'être savonné. Il se sécha le corps avec la serviette puis mit son boxer. Il se contempla devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues pour finir leur course dans son cou. Ses cheveux n'étaient même pas séchés et dégoulinaient sur le carrelage de la pièce. Des cernes violettes se trouvaient sous ses yeux qui semblaient en avoir marre de tout, las, usés. Il était maigre mais pas autant que la dernière fois où il était venu. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le rasoir qui était près du lavabo. Une idée lui vient à l'esprit mais la voix de son loup le sortit de ses pensées morbides.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ça ?

-…

-Sam ! Je sais ce que tu ressens puisque je suis toi et je suis vraiment désolé que tu n'ais pas pu te défendre correctement… peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas un homme-loup…

-Ce n'est pas « peut-être », c'est sûr que rien ne serait arrivé sans ma condition.

-…

-Maintenant, comment veux-tu que je regarde en face mon frère ? Comment veux-tu que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je ne peux pas et tout ça, à cause d'un putain de violeur qui est intervenu. Je suis perdu et j'en ai marre de toute cette vie…

-Sam…, souffla le loup.

-Cette vie ne fait que se résumer à être traqué ou traquer les autres… C'est pire qu'être chasseur… Si en plus, c'est pour que je la vive seul, non merci. »

Sam frappa le miroir qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Son poing était en sang mais il ne s'en alarma pas. Il se baissa et prit un morceau plutôt gros et assez tranchant.

« Sam ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention à son loup et commença à s'entailler les poignets. Du sang en coulait et il se fit d'autres entailles, plus grandes, d'où le sang s'écoulait plus abondamment. Alors qu'il se sentit partir vers l'inconscience, il entendit une dernière fois son loup appeler : « Tom ! »

Puis, plus rien. Le noir complet mais un sommeil enfin mérité vint le prendre.

* * *

Tom et Marc parlaient, déjà depuis dix minutes, des derniers évènements, assis dans l'herbe dans le jardin du pasteur. La lune était haute dans le ciel et ils approchaient de trois heures du matin. Dean, qui avait eu beau réfléchir aux paroles prononcées par les deux hommes-loups, décida de venir les rejoindre pour savoir la vérité. Il vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Je n'ai pas compris de quoi vous parliez, souffla-t-il, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir réfléchi.

-Tu n'as qu'à attendre un peu et la réponse viendra sûrement…, répondit Tom.

-Je veux savoir de quoi vous voulez que je prenne conscience, implora Dean, est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Sam ?

-…

-Je suppose que la réponse est oui… mais est-ce que cela implique un rapport avec nos relations ?

-Dean… Il faut que tu réfléchisses et que la réponse vienne de toi-même…, marmonna Marc, nous ne pouvons pas t'aider car on ne peut pas interférer dans cette histoire. »

Dean hocha la tête. Il allait essayer de trouver par lui-même ou au pire, en parler avec le concerné. Soudain, le jeune homme vit Thomas se tendre.

« Tom ? demanda Marc, inquiet. »

Tom ne répondit pas et se leva précipitamment avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Dean et Marc se regardèrent, surpris, avant de le suivre.

Tom était sûr d'avoir entendu qu'on l'appelait mais ce n'était pas Sam… c'était son loup. Il se dépêcha de monter à l'étage en direction de la salle de bain. Il tourna la poignée de la porte mais s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée. Alors que Marc et Dean arrivaient à ses côtés, Tom ne prit pas la peine de frapper et défonça la porte. Celle-ci céda rapidement et laissa place à la scène effrayante qu'elle cachait, apparaitre sous leurs yeux.

Sam était couché à terre, un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, inconscient et baignant dans son propre sang. Il y en avait un telle quantité que les trois personnes pensaient que le jeune homme était mort à présent. Tom se rapprocha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il toucha sa carotide, à la recherche d'un pouls même faible et il finit par le trouver. Il était irrégulier et semblait ralentir au fur et à mesure.

« Il est en vie, mais s'il continue… »

Dean s'approcha et attrapa deux serviettes au passage avant de faire un bandage serré un peu plus haut que les poignets, espérant arrêter ainsi l'hémorragie.

« Marc ! Va appeler Jim, s'il te plait, dit Tom, demande-lui ce qu'il faut faire.

-Où est le numéro ?

-Tiens, lui fit Dean en lui tendant son portable, si tu n'as pas Jim, tu appelles John, ils sont ensemble. »

Marc acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour appeler Jim. Dean vérifia les bandages tandis que Tom gardait ses doigts sur la carotide de Sam. Marc revint quelques minutes plus tard :

« Il n'a plus de poches de sang de Sam, dit-il rapidement, ils sont sur la route du retour mais ils nous disent qu'en attendant, on peut essayer de faire une transfusion directe avec Dean.

-Comment ça ? demanda Tom.

-D'après Jim, seul votre propre sang peut être utilisé lors des transfusions ou au pire, le sang de quelqu'un qui partage le même sang, répondit Dean se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit son ami. »

Marc hocha la tête pour prouver les dires de ce que lui avait dit le pasteur un peu plus tôt. Tom soupira puis dit :

« Ok. Trouvez le matériel nécessaire pendant que je l'emmène dans la chambre. »

Marc et Dean se mirent à la recherche des différents outils puis le rejoignirent. Sam avait été lavé du sang qui était sur lui par Tom. Celui-ci prit la poche de sang vide et coupa le tuyau avec l'aiguille au bout. Il rentra une autre aiguille différente et l'inséra à l'autre bout du tuyau. Il enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras de Dean, assis sur une chaise près du lit et fit de même pour Sam. Le sang circula dans le tuyau et la transfusion commença. C'était pas du luxe mais au moins, cela permettrait à Sam de tenir le coup.

Marc fit un bandage propre autour des poignets du jeune homme inconscient après avoir nettoyé les entailles.

Une heure puis deux passèrent. Tom contrôlait souvent le pouls de Sam : celui-ci était pratiquement redevenu régulier et un peu plus fort. Cependant, ils continuaient la transfusion. Dean se sentait fatigué mais tenait le coup pour son frère et Marc faisait attention à ce que Dean ne tombe pas évanoui lui aussi.

Jim avait appelé, disant qu'ils seraient là dans une demi-heure. Il avait demandé des nouvelles en même temps du cadet des Winchester.

Sam était très pâle, la perte énorme de sang y était pour quelque chose. Mais, le jeune homme qui était resté sans aucun signe de vie depuis deux heures, commença à s'agiter. Cela rassura un peu les trois autres : cela voulait dire que Sam était hors de danger à présent.

Mais, l'inquiétude reprit le dessus quand ils s'aperçurent que Sam était entouré d'une aura blanche et criait de plus en plus fort. Tom essaya de s'approcher de lui mais il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tom !

-C'est bon, grogna-t-il, j'ai rien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? demanda Dean.

-Tu crois qu'on le sait ? s'énerva Tom. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'hurler dessus, Marc vit que la lumière s'était résorbée dans le corps du jeune homme. Il s'approcha et fut surpris de le voir suer. Il posa sa main sur son front et grimaça. Sam était brûlant. Sa fièvre devait approcher des 40°C facilement. Marc défit les bandages aux poignets pensant qu'il avait fait une infection, mais fut étonné de ne rien trouver.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres et dit :

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, peut-être, pourriez-vous vous intéresser à Sam ! »

Cela fit effet, puisque les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et furent, tout comme lui quelques secondes plus tôt, abasourdis.

« Comment les entailles ont…

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que le loup peut faire quelque chose dans ces cas-là ? demanda Marc. »

Tom fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il parlait avec son loup.

« Non. Mon loup dit que c'est impossible enfin… il dit qu'avec Sam, ça ne l'étonnerait pas mais en tout cas, si c'est lui qui a fait ça, c'est encore une compétence à mettre dans la catégorie unique.

-Comment ça ? le questionna Dean.

-Sam a développé plusieurs dons que personne jusqu'à maintenant, n'a fait preuve. Il est considéré comme étant unique et c'est pourquoi il est souvent haï et pourchassé, dit Marc. »

Dean se demanda si cela n'était pas dû à ce qui s'était passé quand il avait six mois. Ce qui s'était passé quand leur mère était décédée… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement. Il releva la tête et vit son cadet ouvrir les yeux, difficilement.

« Sam ? fit Tom en se rapprochant du jeune homme. »

Sam semblait perdu. Il regarda autour de lui puis vit la transfusion du bras de Dean au sien. Les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire et les larmes se mirent à couler.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Quoi ?

-… pas m'avoir…laissé…

-Tu nous prends pour qui ? Tu crois qu'on allait te laisser mettre fin à tes jours comme ça ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire une connerie pareille ? cria Tom. »

Les pleurs de Sam se firent plus intenses. Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne souffrirait plus du tout en faisant cela. Il pensait qu'il le méritait depuis toutes ses misères qu'il avait surmonté enfin essayé, car là, il lui était impossible à son avis de passer le cap. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et essuyer ses larmes. Il tourna la tête et vit que la main appartenait à son aîné.

« Sam ! Le fait de mettre fin à tes jours ne t'aidera pas à résoudre tes problèmes. Tu nous as nous pour faire face à tout cela, alors fais-nous confiance et ne baisse pas les bras. »

Sam ne pouvait pas répondre tellement sa gorge était nouée. Mais, il fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer que Dean avait raison et qu'il allait essayer. La main quitta sa joue et se plaça sur ses cheveux. Elle les caressa et Sam s'endormit, fatigué de ses pleurs et rassuré par la présence de son frère.

Marc sourit légèrement et Tom se déplaça jusqu'à Dean. Il lui enleva la transfusion et en fit de même avec Sam. Il posa un pansement sur chaque bras puis sortit de la pièce. Marc ramassa le matériel restant et partit rejoindre son ami. La porte fermée, Dean se mit dans le lit à côté de son frère. Ce dernier vint le rejoindre à peine quelques secondes après. L'aîné sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Il n'avait rien montré lorsqu'ils avaient découvert Sam baignant dans son sang, dans la salle de bain mais il avait vraiment eu peur que celui-ci soit mort. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il se serait passé si Tom n'avait pas entendu l'appel du loup de Sam, d'après ce que leur avait dit l'homme-loup. Il n'osait pas imaginer sa vie sans Sam. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère. Puis, les paroles de Marc lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Juste ouvre les yeux et rend toi compte de ce qui cloche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _», « _Il faut que tu réfléchisses et que la réponse vienne de toi-même…nous ne pouvons pas t'aider car on ne peut pas interférer dans cette histoire._ ».

C'était cela… Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sam... Pas maintenant, pas après l'avoir retrouvé. Mais cela impliquait qu'il ne s'en séparerait pas, jamais. Il aimait son frère. Un autre déclic : « aimer ».

_Est-ce que j'aime Sam ?Oui, je l'aime mais … est-ce que je l'aime comme un frère ? Non, bien sûr que non… C'est de l'amour comme lorsqu'un homme aime une femme… J'aime Sam de cette façon-là …_

Dean ouvrit les yeux en grand devant cette révélation.

_Mais si Marc et Tom savaient avant moi ça… est-ce que cela veut dire que Sam éprouverait … la même chose ?Et si oui, depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand je le fais souffrir ?_

Puis, il se souvint de l'état dégradant de Sam la veille. Ses cernes sous les yeux, la fatigue qui l'avait submergé alors qu'il avait dormi plutôt bien la nuit avec lui.

_C'est de ma faute ? Son état… Merde ! Mais depuis quand ?_

Voulant absolument des réponses rapidement, il se défit de l'emprise de son frère, tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Tom et Marc attendaient sur le canapé. La télévision était allumée mais ils la regardaient sans plus. Ils semblaient tous les deux très fatigués. Ils tournèrent la tête quand Dean déboula dans le salon maquant au passage de se vautrer, après s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis.

« Je croyais que tu dormais, dit Tom, tu en as besoin.

-Vous aussi, et je n'en fais pas un drame…

-Nous n'avons pas donné notre sang pendant plus de deux heures, Dean, remarqua Marc, et puis, on attend le retour de ton père et le pasteur.

-Peut-être mais il y a plus important…

-Quoi ? demanda Tom, étonné.

-Depuis combien de temps, Sam m'aime ? »

À cela, les hommes-loups le regardèrent bizarrement. Tom finit par prendre la parole.

« Depuis un peu après qu'on ait vu Marc en ville. Il a fallu que je le pousse un peu sur la voie auparavant. »

Dean hocha la tête.

« Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ?

-Tu en penses quoi de cela ? Du fait que Sam t'aime, toi, son propre frère. »

Dean n'y avait pas réfléchi à vrai dire. Déjà qu'il avait mis du temps à définir ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sam. Il n'avait même pas pensé à la morale de ses sentiments : si c'était bien ou mal. Et encore moins pour Sam vis-à-vis de lui. Il soupira puis dit :

« Je n'y ai pas réfléchi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai contre le fait que Sam m'aime alors que j'éprouve la même chose pour lui.

-Comment t'en es-tu aperçu ?

-Tout simplement parce que je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas le perdre… Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui, il est une partie de moi et je suis une partie de lui … Si Sam meurt, je ne survivrai pas et je pense qu'il en est de même pour lui. »

Tom hocha la tête et Marc sourit. Ils y étaient arrivés, enfin.

« Et tu comptes le lui dire ? demanda le blond.

-Oui… Quand il ira un peu mieux, je lui dirai tout.

-Ouf, soupira Tom, au moins tu n'es pas aussi têtu que lui, ça me rassure. Il y a déjà deux têtes de mules dans votre famille, c'est bien que le troisième ne le soit pas. »

Les trois hommes rigolèrent. Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant de monter se coucher à leur tour, trop fatigués pour attendre John et Jim qui avaient du retard.

* * *

**Voilà. Un nouveau chapitre de fini.**

**Je tiens à prévenir également qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fic.**

**Oui...ça passe vite.**

**Merci d'avoir lu cette suite.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, Bonsoir tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien ^.^

Comme à mon habitude, je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers et ceux qui se sont ajoutés (cela m'a fait plaisir).

Donc, Merci à : **Lily Jolie, Madoka83, Namikaze, Fredee, Mogusa, Leyla KTK** et **Melancholic-Wolf** (Je m'étais demandée si tu avais arrêtée de lire la fic car, elle te plaisait pas XD ).

En réponse à **Madoka83** et **Namikaze **(et par la même occasion **Fredee**, même si je suppose, et je l'espère, que tu as compris tes reviews me faisaient plaisir ^^): Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis

plus que ravie que de constater que cette fic vous plait. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite et qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Sam se réveilla dans les alentours de dix heures. Le soleil était déjà assez haut et il remarqua que Dean dormait toujours. Il sortit doucement du lit afin de rejoindre la cuisine où il s'installa sur une chaise. Il attendit un peu avant que quelqu'un ne s'installe en face de lui.

« Jim ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Et papa ?

-Nous sommes arrivés tard dans la nuit, pendant que tout le monde dormait. La chasse s'est bien passée même s'il a fallu que je soigne quelques blessures de ton père. Mais parlons plutôt de toi…

-Je n'ai rien à dire, souffla Sam.

-Pourtant, ton état était critique hier soir… Je sais que tout cela va être dur à supporter, Sam, mais tu dois le surmonter… Tu as des personnes qui sont là pour t'aider, à commencer par moi, alors ne baisse pas les bras. Je suis sûr que Tom et Dean sont déjà partants pour aller retrouver cet enfoiré. »

Le jeune homme sourit à l'insulte lancée par son ami, car il était rare d'entendre une injure sortir de sa bouche.

« Je m'en doute mais hier… je me suis senti si sale et si désespéré … puis quand j'ai vu les lames de rasoir, je me suis dit que peut-être j'ai mérité le repos que j'espérais depuis si longtemps… Mais, ce n'était pas l'avis de mon loup et encore moins des trois autres.

-Et ils ont eu raison. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite, si tu étais mort. »

Sam grimaça. Lui, non plus, n'y avait pas pensé mais il se doutait que vu la réaction de Tom la veille, cela ne lui avait pas plu comme à son frère. Il soupira. Il allait devoir s'expliquer avec eux mais cela le fatiguait d'avance.

Ils durent attendre l'heure du repas avant de voir rappliquer les autres. Ils ne dirent rien mais leurs regards montraient très bien à Sam qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Le repas se passa plutôt rapidement : Sam n'ayant pas faim, mangea très peu malgré qu'on l'y obligeait. Voyant que les autres le laissaient tranquille, enfin, il sortit de table et se rendit dehors. Il s'assit sur un banc, pas très loin de la forêt et assez près de la maison pour que _sa famille_ garde un œil sur lui.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et attendit. Attendre quoi ? Seulement deux minutes avant que Tom vienne le rejoindre. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de soupirer. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, appréciant le vent et les bruits simples comme les enfants riant et jouant dans le parc à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Je suis … désolé pour hier…, dit finalement Sam, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris … enfin, si. J'étais désespéré et je pensais qu'en faisant cela … mes malheurs s'arrêteraient également… que peut-être je pourrai enfin être tranquille.

-Sam… Je sais que c'est dur ce qu'il t'arrive. Je ne vais pas dire que je sais de quoi je parle puisque je n'ai pas vécu tout ce que tu as connu mais… je suis là pour t'aider. Tu le sais maintenant, non ?

-Désolé… mais j'en peux plus … pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ?

-…

-Il a dit que j'étais unique… que j'étais le plus fort et le plus intelligent des hommes-loups qu'il avait rencontrés. Comment peut-il dire ça ? C'est faux, je …

-Sam ! »

Tom lui prit la main droite pour lui montrer qu'il était là et en même temps pour qu'il arrête de parler.

« Il est vrai que tu es de loin un génie. Tu as su développé des dons que personne n'a fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu arrives à sentir les loups-garous alors qu'ils ne se trouvent pas dans les parages, tu nous l'a montré lorsqu'on était au bar. Pourtant, il y avait Marc et moi. Nous n'avons rien senti…

-Mais, c'est juste une fois, Tom. Ne compare pas avec …

-Non. Il y a encore autre chose. »

Il prit le poignet droit de Sam et commença à enlever le bandage. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune cicatrice, rien.

« Hier, une aura t'a enveloppé et Marc a découvert que tu t'étais guéri tout seul.

-Le loup ?

-Je ne sais pas … Mon loup dit que c'est impossible mais avec toi… »

Tom comprit que Sam était en train de discuter avec son loup et ne dit plus rien.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Pas entièrement. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, tu as pensé à Dean et au fait qu'il allait t'en vouloir de le laisser seul… puis à Thomas aussi, souffla le loup.

-Alors … ce serait une combinaison de nous deux réunis ?

-Je pense que oui… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour observer Thomas.

« Il pense que c'est parce que j'ai pensé à Dean et toi… J'aurai utilisé ce pouvoir pour guérir afin que vous ne soyez pas …

-Tristes ? compléta Tom. »

Le jeune Winchester hocha la tête en réponse affirmative. Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et Tom l'attira à lui. Ce dernier posa sa tête dans les cheveux et murmura :

« Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps… Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas entendu l'appel de ton loup.

-Désolé, souffla Sam. »

Celui-ci entoura de ses bras le corps de Tom et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, ils se détachèrent et rentrèrent. Les enfants avaient fini de s'amuser également car le temps s'était rafraichi, signe qu'il allait pleuvoir.

Sam prit Dean à part afin de lui expliquer également. Celui-ci le prit également dans ses bras à la fin du discours. Ainsi, ils recommençaient comme si de rien n'était.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire pour les loups garous. Ils finirent par adopter l'idée d'aller les chasser le soir même, avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à une innocente personne. Ils s'équipèrent en balles d'argent et révolver pour les chasseurs tandis que Sam prit en plus une flasque d'eau bénite, sans que personne ne le voit.

Ils se rendirent dans la forêt quand la pleine lune fut assez haute dans le ciel. Ils ne se séparèrent pas. Sam menait la marche sentant leurs odeurs même sur longue distance. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, au centre de la forêt, et s'arrêtèrent. Enfin, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi : Dean, Jim et John ne faisant que suivre mais Marc et Thomas sentaient les odeurs des loups garous cependant, ils leur semblaient qu'ils n'étaient plus là depuis plusieurs heures.

« Sam ? demanda doucement Tom en se rapprochant de lui.

-Les loups garous sont un peu plus loin mais ils nous ont repérés…

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ont changé de proie… Courrez ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de Dean, John et Jim. »

Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et se mirent à courir. Les trois hommes-loups les suivaient de près.

« Merde ! On est pas assez rapide ! siffla Sam. »

Il fit volte-face tout en se transformant en loup alors que deux loups garous leur fonçaient dessus. Sam plongea sur l'un d'entre eux alors que l'autre venait en renfort au premier. Tom et Marc vinrent en aide à Sam. Le combat qui suivit fut l'un des plus spectaculaires. Les trois chasseurs s'étaient stoppés à quelques mètres d'eux et voulaient leur venir en aide également. Seulement, s'ils tiraient, ils risquaient de blesser l'un des hommes-loups.

Sam parvint à blesser l'un des loups-garous à la patte droite mais celui-ci le mordit à l'épaule gauche. Ils dévalèrent la pente et continuèrent à se battre en bas de celle-ci. Ils bataillèrent encore longtemps avant que le cadet des Winchester ne prenne le dessus. Dean, qui s'était rapproché de l'endroit où se trouvait son frère, put enfin avoir le loup garou en ligne de mire. Sam était blessé à plusieurs endroits mais son ennemi était dans le même état. Le chasseur profita de ce moment de répit pour tirer. Le loup garou n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et tomba mort sur le sol, une balle dans la tête. Il reprit sa forme originelle laissant place à un homme, celui du bar.

Dean reporta son attention sur son frère. Celui-ci s'était écroulé sur le sol également.

« Sam ! »

Il se précipita vers son cadet et le prit dans ses bras. Il découvrit de nombreuses blessures qui saignaient mais semblaient être sans grande gravité. Pourtant, vu la grimace sur le visage de son frère, il devait en être autrement.

« Sam ? Où as-tu mal ?

-Bras gauche… je crois qu'il est cassé… »

Dean examina le bras en question et remarqua en effet, que celui-ci était cassé vu qu'il était gonflé.

« Va falloir attendre qu'on rentre avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça. »

Sam hocha la tête tandis que son frère l'aidait à se relever. Ils remontèrent difficilement la pente et assistèrent à la mort de l'autre loup garou.

Marc était près du loup garou tandis que Tom le mordait à l'épaule avant d'être balancé contre un arbre. John et Jim tirèrent et eurent le loup garou qui s'écroula raide mort sur le sol, jonché de feuilles mortes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme avait pris la place de la bête.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Jim.

-Je crois que mon épaule droite est déboitée, répondit Marc.

-J'ai quelques blessures mais c'est tout, dit Tom.

-Un bras cassé, termina Dean pour son frère.

-Très bien. On va rentrer afin que je puisse vous soigner tout ça. »

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Thomas fit volte-face et grogna. Les autres se retournèrent et eurent juste le temps de voir le jeune homme se transformer en loup et courir en direction de Jack qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Les deux loups s'éloignèrent.

Sam arracha des mains de Dean, son révolver et se lança à la poursuite des deux autres.

« SAMMY ! »

Dean les suivit avec les trois autres, mais Sam avait pris une bonne longueur d'avance. Ils l'avaient perdu de vue. Marc essaya de les repérer mais n'y arrivait pas car il y avait trop d'odeurs dans le coin.

« Où sont-ils ? le questionna Dean, énervé.

-Je ne sais pas … Je n'arrive pas à sentir leurs traces.

-Concentre-toi sur les bruits, lui conseilla Jim.

-Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi.

-Essaye, lui dit John. »

Marc hocha la tête, il allait essayer. Il se concentra sur les bruits et finit par trouver une trace. Il se précipita là où le menaient ses sens mais un coup de feu se fit entendre. Puis, le silence.

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'il courait en direction du bruit qui avait perturbé le silence quelques secondes auparavant.

_Pitié, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, ni à Thomas._

Ils leur fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de les trouver. Thomas était adossé contre un arbre et regardait le corps qui gisait sans vie à quelques mètres de lui, Jack. Sam, quant à lui, avait toujours le révolver, au bout de son bras droit, pointé sur le corps sans vie.

Dean se précipita vers Sam tandis que Marc se dirigeait vers Tom.

« Sam ? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Sam ne bougeait plus. Il regardait le corps. Dean lui enleva l'arme des mains et le fit asseoir. Son cadet ne fit rien contre et se laissa faire. Il avait envie de crier : il avait enfin fini d'être hanté par celui qui lui avait fait subir tant d'atrocités. Jack était mort. Une balle dans la tête.

« Il est mort, souffla-t-il.

-Oui. Il est mort.

-Je l'ai tué.

-Oui. C'est fini. Tout est fini, Sam.

-Comment as-tu pu le tuer avec une balle en argent seulement ? demanda Marc qui supportait Thomas avec son épaule valide. »

Pour toute réponse, Sam retira de sa veste la flasque d'eau bénite, sans lâcher son regard du corps mort.

« Quand l'as-tu prise ? lui demanda John.

-Avant qu'on parte… Je ne sais pas pourquoi … »

John se rapprocha de son plus jeune fils et le souleva doucement en faisant attention à son bras. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il avait vu que celui-ci semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité et sur le point de s'évanouir. Dean l'aida à installer son cadet correctement dans ses bras. Puis, ils repartirent en direction de chez Jim. Sam s'endormit deux minutes plus tard, dans les bras rassurants de son père. Quand il posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de John, celui-ci se mit à sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu son fils près de lui. Dean sut aussi que son père était heureux de simplement tenir Sam dans ses bras comme quand il le faisait lorsque celui-ci était enfant.

Arrivés chez le pasteur, John installa Sam dans sa chambre à l'étage. Dean le rejoignit après s'être rassuré que Jim n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour soigner les deux hommes-loups. Il vit son père poser son frère sur le lit, en douceur et veillant à ce qu'il ne réveille pas son cadet. Dean retira les chaussures de son frère tandis que John enlevait du mieux qu'il pouvait la veste puis le tee-shirt de Sam. Quand ce dernier se retrouva torse nu, Dean remarqua que son bras gauche avait doublé de volume et était violacé. Il grimaça.

« Dean !

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu aller chercher des blocs de froid ou des glaçons dans un torchon, s'il te plait ? »

Dean hocha la tête et sortit chercher ce dont son père avait besoin. Il revint plusieurs minutes après et lui tendit ce qu'il avait ramené. John prit le torchon et l'attacha autour du bras de son fils. Celui-ci gémit. Dean se rapprocha de son frère et posa sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant ! Son père semblait le savoir également puisqu'entre temps, il avait ramené une bassine d'eau et un gant.

« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux l'emmener aux urgences ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas tellement au courant pour les hommes-loups…

-Je vais demander à Jim. »

Dean se dépêcha de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Marc était allongé sur le canapé et pestait contre les loups garous et la délicatesse de Thomas pour lui remettre son épaule en place. Celui-ci était assis sur la table basse du salon et semblait amusé par la réaction excessive de son ami. Jim releva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Jim ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut amener Sam aux urgences sans risques pour lui ? Je veux dire sans qu'il y ait de problèmes avec sa condition d'homme-loup ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta Tom.

-Son bras gauche n'est pas beau à voir et il a une fièvre assez élevée…

-Il suffit juste de ne pas lui faire de transfusion, lui répondit Jim.

-Ok. »

Dean repartit à l'étage sans donner plus amples informations aux autres. Il rapporta ce que lui avait dit le pasteur à son père. Celui-ci acquiesça et prit sa veste pour recouvrir son cadet avec. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras. Dean passa devant afin d'ouvrir les portes et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, Tom et Jim étaient à l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme-loup jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et se décida de les accompagner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il se retourna pour demander à Jim de veiller sur Marc, qui s'était endormi, épuisé par les derniers évènements.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre de fini. **

**A présent, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**

**Impressions ? Critiques ? **

**Je vous remercie également d'avoir pris le temps de le lire**

**et je vous dis à bientôt.**

**Bisous.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain et dernier devrait arriver ce week-end. ^^

Je remercie mes reviewers du précédent: **Mogusa, Fredee, Leyla KTK, Lily Jolie, La Lionne** et **Madoka83**.

En réponse à **Fredee et Madoka83**: Oui, Jack est mort. Il le fallait bien pour arriver là où on en est XD Mais, j'adore vos réactions. C'est fou de voir combien il était apprécié, le Jackou MDR

Merci pour vos reviews.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^.^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Sam se réveilla. Il réussit à ouvrir complètement ses yeux au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il devina aux murs blancs et au lit blanc qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital mais aucune idée de l'heure. Il ne vit personne non plus qu'il connaissait et cela l'inquiéta.

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait son bras gauche dans un plâtre. Il voulut se redresser mais la pièce commença à tanguer. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Alors qu'il se posait pleins de questions, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son frère. Dean fut surpris de le voir éveillé mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur le rebord.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je sais pas … Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai un bras dans le plâtre et la pièce tangue quand je veux me relever.

-C'est normal, lui dit Dean en posant sa main sur son front, tu es fiévreux… Les médecins ont eu du mal à te la faire baisser et autant te dire que tu as inquiété tout le monde avec tes 43°C.

-43°C ?

-Oui. Quand les médecins nous ont dit ça, Papa leur a dit que leurs machines avaient des problèmes, c'était trop drôle. Il a dû passer une bonne demi-heure à argumenter tandis que Jim essayait de le calmer car il commençait à s'énerver. Faut dire que c'est pas commun d'avoir une température élevée donc on a pensé que c'était encore un truc en rapport à ta condition. »

Sam acquiesça. Dean, qui avait gardé sa main sur le front de son frère, la descendit sur sa joue et commença à la caresser. Sam sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis que Dean sourit. Puis, d'un commun accord, l'aîné se baissa et l'embrassa. Le baiser tout d'abord empli de tendresse et de douceur se fit plus intense et passionné.

Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de quelques instants, le manque d'oxygène oblige. Ils restèrent assez proche l'un de l'autre, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça, dit finalement Dean.

-Tu m'aimes ? Mais…depuis quand ?

-Sûrement depuis un moment mais je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que c'était ça. Peut-être le jour où tu es parti… Je pense que c'est là que je me suis aperçu que tu étais vraiment important pour moi mais pas assez encore. C'est seulement depuis avant-hier : Tom et Marc m'ont un peu poussé.

-Avant-hier ?

-Oui. La veille de l'attaque contre les loups garous. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hier, c'était la pleine lune. Tu t'es endormi dans les bras de papa et on t'a amené à l'hôpital lorsqu'on a su que tu ne risquais rien, du moins pour ta condition. »

Dean se rabaissa et lui vola un autre baiser avant de se lever. Sam comprit seulement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau pour laisser les autres membres de la petite famille entrer.

« Sammy ! Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Tom.

-Ne m'appelle pas Sammy, rouspéta le jeune homme. »

Tom rigola.

« Je vois que ça va mieux. Mais pour le surnom, je ne peux pas.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam. Tommy adore son nouveau prénom, lui dit Marc. »

Sam rigola à son tour alors que Tom commençait à rouspéter à son tour. John se rapprocha de lui, suivi de Jim.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, Papa.

-Tu as encore de la fièvre…

-C'est bon. Elle devrait bientôt baisser et disparaitre complètement, dit en souriant Sam. »

John ne put que sourire également. Puis, leur attention se reporta sur les deux autres hommes-loups.

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis l'hospitalisation du plus jeune des Winchester. Jim et John étaient en ce moment en mission avec Bobby. Il ne restait donc plus que Dean, Marc, Tom et lui chez le pasteur.

Sam soupira. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas eu d'évolution. Dean l'embrassait de temps à autre, le cajolait, le chérissait mais leur relation n'avait pas fait de bond en avant. Et, souvent, Dean se faisait ouvertement draguer et cela semblait l'amuser, au grand dam de Sam, car il n'avait encore rien dit à propos de l'âme sœur d'un loup garou.

Des voix s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée. Sam sourit. C'était encore Thomas et Marc qui se disputaient pour une broutille, ou plutôt Tom qui essayait de changer le comportement du blond mais cela marchait que très peu. Sam pensait réellement qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Ou peut-être n'en avaient-ils pas conscience. Il allait devoir mettre son grain de sel.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le rez-de-chaussée. La scène qu'il découvrit l'amusa grandement. Marc sautait partout pour échapper à Tom qui avait une envie de meurtre. Quand le blond vit Sam à l'embrasure de la porte, il se cacha derrière lui. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Marc ! Sors de derrière Sam, le menaça Tom.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire du mal, geignit Marc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Sam. »

Il vit Tom rougir et murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sam se tourna vers le blond, surpris par l'attitude de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Marc.

-T'as qu'à lui répéter ce que tu m'as dit, lui ordonna Tom. »

Sam les regarda tour à tour, perdu. Mais, Marc finit par prendre la parole.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais il a voulu me tuer pour, je cite, ''avoir soi-disant raconté des conneries '' .

-C'est vrai ? demanda Sam, tu lui as dit ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui. Pourquoi on ne me croit jamais ?»

Sam sauta dans les bras de Marc, sous le regard surpris de Tom.

« Bravo ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que l'un de vous allait s'en rendre compte. »

Sam rigola.

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? le questionna Tom.

-Non. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, l'assura Sam.

-Tu verrais ça pour nous alors que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte tout seul, toi ?

-Mais, c'est pas pareil…, réfuta le jeune homme, la preuve c'est que tu n'avoues pas toi-même. »

Tom resta bouche bée devant la réplique de son ami. C'était vrai… Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Marc mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour, il y a une marge. Enfin, peut-être que si. Il soupira puis dit :

« Tu plaisantes pas avec ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas encore une de tes plaisanteries douteuses ?

-Non, lui garantit Marc. »

Thomas hocha la tête. Puis, en quelques secondes, les deux hommes-loups s'embrassèrent. Sam sourit. Enfin ! Il regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait mais Dean n'était toujours pas rentré. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur ses amis.

« Non mais… Y a des chambres pour ça, cria-t-il. »

Il donna une tape sur leurs têtes alors qu'ils rigolaient.

« Si tu veux, tu peux participer, lui dit Marc.

-Non merci. Allez faire ça en haut.

-Ok. Ne viens pas nous déranger.

-Je risque pas… »

Mais ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit que ses amis étaient déjà montés.

_Rapide, eux ! Pourquoi Dean ne veut pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas réellement…_

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se dirigeait dehors. Il s'installa sur le perron de la terrasse. La pluie ne semblait pas le déranger. D'ailleurs, il trouvait que le temps s'accordait avec ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et reposa sa tête dessus.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Thomas et Marc descendirent les escaliers, heureux. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, mais n'y virent pas leur ami. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et rien.

« Mais où est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Tom. »

Marc se dirigea vers le vestibule qui menait au jardin et appela Tom. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et le rejoignit sous la pluie. Sam s'était endormi sous la pluie et était complètement trempé. Thomas le prit dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent. Il le plaça sur le canapé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda Marc. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse car Sam commença à papillonner des yeux. Il découvrit ses deux amis au-dessus de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que …

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ? Pourquoi sortir alors qu'il pleut ? »

Sam le regarda, étonné puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se redressa et s'aperçut que ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés.

« Oh !

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ?

-Euh… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous montés ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu es dehors depuis deux heures ? »

Sam se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant. Thomas jouait bien son rôle de protecteur quand il le voulait.

« Oui… pardon. Puis-je aller prendre une douche ? Je t'assure que je ne ferai pas de bêtises. Je vous raconterai après, promis.

-…

-Oui, vas-y, lui dit Marc. »

Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'endorme dehors ?

* * *

**Là, je ressors mon rire machiavélique: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Vous ne vous y attendez pas à celle là, hein ? XD **

**Et oui, Marc et Tom sont ensemble. C'est inattendu MDR**

**Ok, je sors. XD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Le dernier contient la fameuse scène Wincest. Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire, je signalerai l'endroit exact. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée ou une bonne journée en fonction de quand vous le lisez.**

**Bisous et à bientôt ;-)**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde,

voici donc comme prévu le dernier chapitre qui clôt la fic.

Je tiens vraiment à remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewé depuis le début, et pour le dernier chapitre. Donc, un grand merci à **Madoka83** (C'était ironique le message à la fin du chap précédent XD Mais, j'ai quand même réussi à avoir certaines personnes ;-) ), **Leyla KTK, Fredee, Mogusa, Aniyaoi, Melancholic-Wolf, Lily Jolie, Dont'touchthisismyDean, Milael, Silent13, La Lionne, Alicia** et **Namikaze**.

Je vous remercie de l'avoir commenté, même si c'était pour une seule fois, ça suffit largement pour savoir que la fic plait ^^

A ceux-ci, s'ajoutent aussi ceux qui ont mis la fic en alerte ou en favori, même si cela aurait été bien un petit mot pour avoir votre avis... Merci tout de même ;-)

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Après la douche, Sam était redescendu et avait, comme promis, raconté la relation platonique qu'il entretenait avec Dean. Ceux-ci l'avaient écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre mais là, Sam regrettait de leur avoir parlé, surtout à Marc.

« Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble ? lui demanda le blond.

-Je préfèrerai que tu dises qu'on a pas encore passé le cap…, marmonna Sam.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-J'en sais rien… Je suis dégouté… Vous, il vous faut moins de trente secondes et moi en trois mois toujours rien. »

Marc rigola.

« Il doit bien avoir une raison, dit finalement Tom.

-J'en sais rien et ça m'énerve.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu n'as plus à attendre encore longtemps, fit Marc en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Mouais…

-Tu n'as qu'à tout faire pour qu'il passe enfin le cap. Fais-lui du rentre-dedans.

-Ne lui donne pas ce genre de conseils, somma Tom.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Ils sont bons mes conseils…

-J'en dirai pas tant.

-Pourtant, tu les as appréciés tout à l'heure. »

Thomas rougit d'embarras. Sam éclata de rire, suivi de Marc.

Alors que Tom rouspétait contre son amant, Sam se dit qu'il allait tout faire pour que Dean et lui franchissent enfin le cap.

* * *

Dean rentra trois heures plus tard. Il découvrit que les habitants de la maison dormaient tous puisque les lumières étaient éteintes, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on rentrait vers vingt-trois heures. Il soupira. Il pensait au moins voir Sam pour lui parler un peu. Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et entra en faisant le moins de bruit. Il découvrit que son frère ne dormait pas. Il était couché sur le lit et regardait le plafond.

Sam se releva sur ses coudes en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant son aîné. Dean s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il se mit à contempler le plafond, cherchant les mots pour aborder le sujet avec son cadet.

« Dean ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que… tu m'aimes ? »

Cette question prit au dépourvu Dean qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il se redressa sur un coude et fixa Sam.

« Pourquoi …

-Parce que tu ne fais que m'embrasser… rien d'autre … Alors, je me dis que tu ne dois peut-être pas m'aimer, que c'est juste …

-Sam ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'assure. Et depuis, je ne regarde même plus les autres femmes, pour moi tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux… Tu comprends ?

-Alors … pourquoi tu ne me touches pas plus ? »

Dean fut vraiment décontenancé par la question. Cependant, il comprit qu'aux larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son frère, celui-ci semblait en détresse. Il se rallongea et le prit dans ses bras alors que Sam se serrait contre lui et enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Dean plongea son nez dans les cheveux de son cadet et murmura :

« Excuse-moi, Sammy… Je pensais que si je désirais plus, tu allais te rétracter à cause de ce qui t'es arrivé … enfin, tu vois … »

Sam comprit alors. Dean n'osait pas simplement parce qu'il pensait que Sam aurait peur, à cause de Jack. Il se serra un peu plus contre son torse et dit :

« Je n'ai pas peur. Je te veux…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, souffla Sam. »

Dean releva la tête de Sam et vit que celui-ci rougissait, gêné. L'aîné rigola puis l'embrassa.

« Tu es vraiment mignon. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

**!ATTENTION DEBUT WINCEST!**

Et, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Puis, les vêtements atterrirent par terre. Dean descendit lentement en embrassant chaque zone du corps de Sam. Il remonta pour voler un baiser tendre à son frère, puis alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, il entra un doigt dans son intimité. Il sentit Sam se tendre mais Dean l'embrassa.

« Je préfère que tu sois préparé, je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, tu comprends ? »

Sam hocha la tête et entoura le cou de son frère, avec ses bras. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Dean tandis que celui-ci faisait des va-et-vient avec son doigt. Il sentit Sam se détendre et en entra un second.

Sam se tendit une nouvelle fois. Dean put sentir des larmes sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta, de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

« Sam ?

-C'est… c'est bon…con..tinue.

-Je préfère arrêter, tu n'es pas encore prêt, Sammy.

-NON ! S-s'il -t-t-te-plait. »

Dean fut surpris. Il planta un baiser sur la joue de Sam.

« Tout va bien, Sammy. Tout va bien. Je suis là et cet enfoiré est mort. »

Sam acquiesça tandis que Dean continua. Le cadet se détendit. Dean s'apprêtait à en entrer un troisième. Il prit de sa main libre le sexe de son frère et fit des va-et-vient plutôt lents. Le jeune Winchester ne sentit rien et Dean sourit.

Il vint capturer les lèvres de son amant puis lui demanda l'autorisation en silence. Sam la lui donna. Dean retira ses doigts et entra à son tour dans l'intimité de son frère. Il attendit un peu que ce dernier s'habitue puis quand Sam bougea ses hanches, Dean commença à faire des mouvements lents.

_Dieu, que c'est bon…Mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé…_

Dean accéléra ses va-et-vient tandis que Sam gémissait à chaque fois. L'aîné sourit et vint embrasser son amour. D'après lui, Sam était vraiment très beau.

_Déjà en temps normal… alors là..._

Ils continuèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant de jouir en concert. Dean se retira de Sam avant de s'allonger à ses côtés afin de le prendre dans ses bras.

**!ATTENTION FIN WINCEST!**

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques temps avant que Dean ne demande sur un ton inquiet :

« C'est bon ? Tout va bien ? »

Sam releva la tête, étonné.

« Comment ça ?

-Tu n'as pas eu mal ? Tout était bien ? J'ai pas gaffé ? »

Sam lui offrit un merveilleux sourire avant de se replacer correctement dans ses bras.

« Non… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était tout simplement parfait. »

Dean sourit à son tour et resserra son étreinte sur son amant. Ils finirent par s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, toujours enlacés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin avait été insupportable. Marc n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions embarrassantes. Sam l'avait envoyé balader plusieurs fois mais Dean finissait par lui répondre finalement.

Tout cela avait commencé deux heures auparavant, quand Dean avait embrassé Sam dans la cuisine. Marc s'était simplement mis à crier de joie, en sautillant partout dans la cuisine. Tom avait souri, rassuré que tout aille bien pour son ami, enfin.

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis. John et Jim étaient entre-temps rentrés et avaient appris la nouvelle pour les deux couples. Jim les avait immédiatement félicités tandis que John avait mis un peu plus de temps à accepter pour ses fils. Mais, il avait accepté et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.

Dean et Sam filaient le parfait amour. Les journées passaient et tout allait pour le mieux. Sam était vraiment comblé. Il en était de même pour Thomas et Marc, même si ce dernier se montrait excessif aux yeux de son amant de temps à autre, ils s'aimaient et étaient largement satisfaits.

Mais, tout ce bonheur n'allait pas durer et quelque part au fond de lui, Sam le savait. En ce moment, il se trouvait dans le jardin avec ses deux amis. John, Jim et Dean étaient sortis faire les courses pour leur départ. Ils étaient convenus que les trois hommes-loups les accompagneraient à partir de maintenant.

« Je maintiens que tu devrais lui dire, répliqua Tom, agacé.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla Sam, je ne peux tout simplement pas…

-Pourquoi ? ragea son ami, bien sûr que tu le peux…

-NON, Tom ! Je ne peux pas ! Si je fais ça, si je le lui dis… il voudra m'accompagner. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger, pas à cause de moi… »

Tom allait riposter de nouveau mais se retint quand il vit les larmes couler sur les joues du jeune homme. Marc s'approcha de Sam et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

« Je ne peux pas… Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça… Je vais en finir et après… après seulement, je pourrai revenir et faire ma vie avec lui… s'il veut toujours de moi…

-Il voudra de toi, assura Marc, j'en suis sûr. »

Le blond essuya les larmes sur les joues du jeune homme. Tom soupira.

« Ok… Mais, je t'accompagne et tu n'as pas le choix.

-Moi aussi.

-Je préfèrerai que tu restes ici, dit Tom, tu pourrais être en danger…

-Ah, parce que toi non ? Si tu y vas, j'y vais également. »

Tom baissa les armes, de toute façon, il savait parfaitement que Marc n'allait pas l'écouter. Sam rigola doucement.

« Merci à tous les deux. »

* * *

Sam et Dean étaient tous les deux enlacés, nus, dans le lit. Dean frottait de son pouce le bras gauche de Sam qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Le plus jeune finit par prendre la parole :

« Dean ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu me promets de toujours m'aimer ?

-…

-Dean ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Rien… Je veux juste en être sûr…

-Bien sûr que oui. Je t'aime et t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que je meurs.

-Vraiment ? fit Sam d'une toute petite voix, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Oui. Vraiment. »

Dean lui déposa un nouveau baiser avant de se recoucher sur ses oreillers. Sam se réinstalla sur son torse en souriant. Ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Il était environ six heures du matin. Sam, Tom et Marc étaient dans le salon.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Tom. »

Sam jeta un regard vers les escaliers puis hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je veux en finir rapidement comme ça, je pourrai être de retour vers lui. »

Tom soupira mais passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Marc mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sam avant de sortir à son tour.

Le jeune homme sortit la lettre de sa poche et alla la poser sur la table de la cuisine avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'escalier puis sortit de la maison.

_Pardonne-moi, Dean…_

Il rejoignit ses deux amis et après un dernier regard entre eux, ils se transformèrent en loup et partirent en direction de la forêt.

* * *

Dean se réveilla dans les alentours de sept heures. Il ne vit pas son amant et sourit en pensant que celui-ci devait être en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il n'entendit pas de bruit provenant de la cuisine. Et, ses doutes se vérifièrent lorsqu'il vit la lettre sur la table. Il la prit et commença à la déplier. Son cœur se serra en lisant les quelques mots qui lui étaient adressés. L'écriture était penchée, signe que la personne avait fait ça rapidement, et il y avait quelques traces de larmes.

_« Dean,_

_Je m'excuse. Lorsque tu trouveras cette lettre, je serai déjà loin de toi. Je ne sais pas quelle sera ta réaction et si tu vas me détester mais sache que si je le fais, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis censé devenir le chef des armées des hommes-loups… Je ne sais pas qui a décrété cela mais plusieurs personnes y croient. Leurs intentions ne sont pas si bonnes que ça et sont pour la guerre contre les humains. Tu dois te douter que je suis contre, ainsi que Marc et Tom. J'ai décidé d'aller tirer ça au clair. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer et je ne sais même pas si je vais y arriver. Certains me suivront sans aucuns problèmes mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Un bon nombre me déteste et tout peut déraper. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et le plus rapidement possible pour être de nouveau à tes côtés… enfin, si tu souhaites toujours de moi, bien évidemment. _

_Je suis vraiment désolé… je sais que j'aurai dû te le dire mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage et je ne voulais pas que tu sois pris dans l'engrenage de cette guerre qui risque d'éclater entre les partisans d'une guerre contre les hommes et ceux qui ne le veulent pas. Je ne souhaitais pas te savoir blessé et encore moins, mort. Donc, je m'excuse._

_N'essaye pas de me chercher, je t'en supplie. Je reviendrais dès que tout cela sera fini. Promis._

_Je t'aime._

_Sam._

_PS : Ne m'oublie pas… »_

Dean serra la lettre dans son poing et pleura de tout son saoul, à quatre pattes sur le sol de la cuisine. C'est dans cet état que le trouvèrent Jim et John. Rien ne pouvait le consoler de cette peine immense qui lui fendait le cœur. Rien. Comment en vouloir à Sam ? Il ne pouvait pas… mais il le chercherait et le trouverait… s'il pouvait l'aider dans cette tâche, il le ferait. C'était une promesse.

Beaucoup plus loin, trois loups couraient à travers les forêts. L'un d'eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Ressentant la même peine que cet humain, comme connectés. Cela faisait si mal mais il le fallait. Pour lui, pour eux, pour leur avenir…

**The End.**

* * *

**Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de la fic. **

**Je sais ce que vous allez peut-être penser. La fin laisse supposer une suite, un second volet. **

**C'était ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Malheureusement, pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore trouvé toutes les idées pour le commencer.**

**Et puis, avec le boulot de la fac, je n'ai pas tellement de temps pour le faire. **

**Elle viendra, cette suite, mais, pas pour l'instant. **

**Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu en entier.**

**Bisous et à bientôt peut-être.**

**Jubei/Kazuki.  
**


End file.
